Who's That Lady!
by Puffy1505
Summary: Nero got an unwanted change. And he is out to find out how to change back. Dante is here to help. Or is he? Female Nero and Dante. Will contain yaoi, maybe yuri, strong language, nudity and more.
1. Coming to see you

Hi! This is my first story ever. Please tell me what you think. I know there might be a lot of misspells and mistakes, but please bear with me. And I would be nice if you would so kind as to review. I would be very grateful. Thanks!

Summery: Nero got an unwanted sex change and Dante wants to help change him back. Or does he….?

Chapter 1:

Coming to see you.

Nero sighed. As usual the only food in the fridge was last night's pizza reluctantly he took it out and placed it into the microwave and watched it spin. For once Dante was gone before he awoke. When Nero went downstairs he found a scribbled note on Dante's desk.

Nero found a job. Be back by tonight.

Dante

Ps: Don't eat the last slice of pizza!

The microwave beeping ripped him out of his thoughts. He took the last slice out and grabbed a soda from the fridge. Then he headed towards the couch and sat the food down. But before he himself could sit down the ancient phone on the desk began ringing. He sighed and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and spoke.

"Devil May Cry." He spoke into the dated receiver. The woman on the line was frantic. As usual.

"Ma'am…please try and calm down." He said soothingly.

"Where are you?" She gave him the address.

"Alright someone is coming." She muttered thanks and he hung up. He grabbed the pizza off the table and ran upstairs. As he devoured the pizza and drank down his soda as he put on his hoodie and jean jacket. Then he went to the corner of his room and grabbed his trusted Red Queen and Blue Rose, put them in their proper places and headed out the door. He took the keys to his bike form his pocket and put them in the ignition. The cycle started to purr under him. Then he revved it and sped off to his destination.

-OxO-

It took about an hour for his to reach his destination. He looked once again at the directions to make sure he was in the right place. He cut the motor and started for the house. It looked nice and cozy. It was a small two story house. White with light blue painted it exterior. Small archway windows decorated its face. It looked like a nice place to raise a family. The door was oak. Nero noted when he knocked. Two seconds after he knocked he heard footsteps. Then the door opened revealing a small woman. She looked haggard. Her blue eyes had red rings lining them. Her golden hair was mussed like she ran her hand through it repeatedly.

"Are you from Devil May cry?" The watery eyed woman asked. She looked young.

"Yes, my name is Nero." He said giving a slight smile.

"Oh thank god. Please you have to help my daughter…..he took her….I couldn't help her…please you have to…." The woman started to tear up again.

"Miss calm down. Lets talk inside." Nero asked gingerly as silent tears ran down the woman's face.

"Yes…." She nodded and she moved out the way to let Nero in. After the woman let Nero in she closed the door and led him into the living room. The room was tastefully decorated with white and beige furniture. Then met the dark browns of the walls and rugs. The large window let the warm sun shine through and lit the room in a brilliant light.

"Please sit down." She said as she took the seat closest to the window and gestured to the seat across from her.

"So what happened?" Nero asked as the woman as she whipped her eyes with the handkerchief she had been holding since Nero came in.

"Earlier this morning I was in my sleeping in my room sleep when I heard a crashing sound from my daughter's room." She started to sniffle again but continued her story. "So I got up to check on my on her. I saw she was in some mans arms. He was half way out of here window when I walked in. I could tell that he wasn't human. He had large wings and pale blue skin. I was fascinate and afraid of him. I saw him flex his wings before there was a sudden gust of wind. It was so strong I had to cover my eyes. When the wind died down I looked to see the man and my daughter was gone. That's when I called you. "She finished tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"O.k. how long ago was this?" Nero asked hoping that there was something left to track. Most likely the demon was not in the area. Still he was going to search.

"About an hour ago" The woman mumbled.

"Alright. I'm going to go look for her. " Nero said as he stood up and started to walk to the door, but before he left the woman grabbed his sleeve. He turned back to look at her.

"Please….please save my Mia…..she is the only one I have left…." She said as the tears started to flow anew. Nero didn't want to promise anything. In response he gently put his hand on hers that was on his sleeve and gave a small smile. Then she let him go. Nero quickly walked out and shut the door behind him. There is no point in making false promises. He would do all he could. He sighed and walked to the center of town. The girl had only been gone for an hour so he hoped the demon didn't go to far. Nero let his senses wander.

Looking for any signs of the demon or the girl. He sniffed the air. A certain smell caught his attention after wondering the small town for a little while. The smell was sickeningly sweet. Nero felt a demonic presence coming from where the smell was emanating.

_Well if that isn't a come find me I don't know what is. _Nero thought as she followed it out of the town. He wondered into a forest that was at the edge of the town he continued to walk toward the middle of the forest. Where the presence and the smell was strongest. As he made his way, the forest opened up into a small clearing. There was a large tree in the middle of the clearing. Flowers where spread out around the base of the lone tree a few feet just below the small island the tree rested on. Nero slowly made his way close enough where he could see without being seen. Mia looked like she was in a trance. She danced around someone. She was in a red nightgown her blond hair flew around her head as she moved. She looked like a younger copy of her mother. Nero slowly moved closer to the edge of the clearing. Finally her saw the demon. He was very handsome. He looked human like. Black hair and sharp green eyes. Full ruby red lips curled into a grin. His sculpted body covered by a red vest, black leather pants and a pair of black boots. And that is where the human looking alike ended. His bat like wings were curled into his body. His slightly blue skin was a pale blue. He seemed a peace watching Mia dance to imaginary music. Nero continued to watch for a few more minutes looking and planning. Then he decided to go with the direct approach. He walked out of his hiding place, toward the clearing and out into the open.


	2. Love at first sight

Hello everyone. New chapter. Yay! Anyways hope you enjoy! And please review.

Recap:

Nero continued to watch for a few more minutes looking and planning. Then he decided to go with the direct approach. He walked out of his hiding place, toward the clearing and out into the open.

-OxO-

The instant Nero walked out the demons attention turned to him. Mia stopped dancing and stood staring off into the distance.

"My….my….." the demon said looking Nero up and down. "Don't you look tasty." The demonic man licked his lips at the words. Nero shuttered. He hates getting looked at like that. Like a starved tiger to a t-bone steak.

_Riiight..._ Nero thought as he stopped on the edge of the small hill.

"I prefer steak myself, but to each his own." Nero shrugged still trying to figure out what happen to Mia. Most likely since the demons attention was focused on himself the demon stopped controlling her. The man chuckled.

"And quick witted at that. I want you." He said huskily.

"Thanks, but I'm not into the whole soul sucking demon thing. Not to mention I'm not into guys."

_That's not entirely true. _Nero thought. There was one guy in particular he liked, but he didn't know. At least not yet.

"So would you want me if you were female?"The demon asked coyly. Nero raised a brow.

_What the hell kind of question was that?_ Nero shook his head._ Whatever. The important thing to worry about is Mia. _

"Yeah sure. If I was female I totally love for you to suck out my soul, alas I am male. Darn." Nero sighed with mock sadness while looking disappointment.

"I can fix that." The demon smiled as he got up and stood to his full height with wings stretched. Mia then fell down to the ground. Her limp for lay unmoving.

_Fix what?_" Nero thought as he pulled Blue Rose from its holder as the demonic man raised himself into the air with a flap of his wings.

"By the way… my name is Demonis. You should know the name of your future master." His smile was annoying the hell out of Nero.

"You sure like to talk. You know that?" Nero said as he pointed the gun toward Demonis.

"Here I come cute one!" The demon said as he charged towards Nero.

"Come on! Were not close enough to be using pet names yet!" Nero yelled with a grin on his face as he shot two bullets toward Demonis that he easily dodged. Once he was in striking range the demon took a swing at Nero who did a back flip to avoid the claws. It took him no time at all to land and take another two shots at Demonis. Who once again dodged them all.

"Come now cute one you can do better then that!" Demonis teased as he went after Nero again. Nero took two seconds to reload Blue Rose.

"Don't worry I'm just getting started!" Nero said as he quickly put Blue Rose back in its holster and revved Red Queen. Just before Demonis was in striking range Nero pulled Red Queen from her holder and swung down toward him. Demonis made a sharp flying right before Nero's sword connected. Nero's sword continued its downward arc only to get stuck into the ground.

_Damn!_ Nero thought as he tried to pull Red Queen from the ground. He got it just as Demonis tried to trip him from below. Nero jumped into the air, Red Queen in hand, then using his momentum he swung downward again. This time Demonis was hit. Nero managed to connect with his arm, but it wasn't a deep wound and is healed right over in seconds.

"Well cute one you finally managed to hit me." Demonis said coming to a stop and floating just above. High enough where Nero couldn't hit him.

"Yeah. Why don't you come a little closer lets see how many more times I can hit you." Nero mocked and he reached for Blue Rose slowly hopping to catch Demonis off guard. No such luck. For a moment a slight light shown below him. Nero looked down.

"Shi-" Nero said as he noticed light like vines come from out the ground and wrapping around him. His arms bound to his sides and legs bound together.

"Damn ….it…." Nero thought bitterly. He lightly pulled at the bindings. They didn't give.

"Finally I can get a close look at you." Demonis smiled as he gingerly landed by Nero.

"Mnnnn…..what a beautiful picture." Demonis said approvingly as he touched Nero's cheek with admiration. Nero pulled on the bonds again. They loosened only slightly. Just enough to move his hand. He slowly inched his hand toward his Blue Rose.

"You are very lovely. I know you will enjoy it when I tame you." Demonis whispered in Nero's ear as his hand moved slowly from Nero's cheek to his jaw, down his pulse, following it till he hit the top of Nero's red shirt.

_Man I wanna barf. What is with humans and demons wanting to fuck me all the time! Do I have a 'Fuck me' sign on my back!_ Nero thought as his hand got closer to Blue Rose.

"Mnnnnnnnn…" Demonis hummed as he moved Nero's jacket just enough to unzip his shirt.

"What the he-" Nero exclaimed and his eyes grow comically wide. Then Demonis gave a sexy smile and put his index finger to Nero's lips.

"Don't worry cute one." He smiled as he pulled down Nero's jacket zipper down, and pushed his shirt back enough to see his collarbone and tipped Nero's head back.

"Your so beautiful." Demonis said admiring Nero's neck. Then he placed a gentle kiss to the nape of Nero's neck. Nero shuttered. Demonis chuckled.

"So you like that do you?" He asked tracing Nero's neck with his tongue.

_I'm going to kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you! I'm going to ki-_ Nero's thoughts were interrupted when Demonis bite into his neck. Hard.

"Gaaahhh!Get the fuck off me ya bastard " Nero screamed as he struggled to get Blue Rose. He finally got his hand on it. He pulled her out and fired twice. Demonis got off quickly enough.

Now, now no need to be so testy." He tsked. Landing feet away from Nero.

"You fucking bite me!" Nero exclaimed as he shot once more.

"Hmm…." Demonis hummed as he dogged the bullets with ease.

"I can see that we won't be able to talk right now. Ah well. " He shrugged.

"Till next time we meet my cute one." Demonis bowed then dissolved in to thin air. Right after Demonis disappeared the light vines did as well.

"What the hell?" Nero said as he touched the place where Demonis bit him. It had already healed over and left no marks. He sighed and shook his head. Then he looked over to Mia. She was still on the ground unmoving. I walked over to her and crouched by her side. She was slightly pale.

"Oh….fuck…" Nero sighed.

"Mnnn…" Mia moaned and turned over. Nero chuckled.

"Just sleeping." He smiled. He then took off his coat and as carefully as he could he wrapped her in it. Then he picked her up bridal style and started back towards town.

-OxO-

It took about thirty minutes to get back to the city line. Nero looked down when he felt movement in his arms.

"Nnnggg…." Mia grunted. She looked up into Nero's eyes dreamily. "An…..angel?" She asked out loud in a tired voice.

"I'm sorry but no." Nero chuckled. Then she looked over her shoulder to see my demonic arm.

"Then a really pretty human?" she suggested.

_O.k. That was a first. She looked and my demonic arm and said human. _

"Thats what you think after seeing my arm?" Nero asked raising a brow.

"Demon then?"she asked yawning.

"Half. Other human. Your not afraid?" Nero tensed a little. He didn't mean to. Even though he was used to the thought someone fearing him because of this. He didn't like the thought of Mia fearing him for some reason.

"Why would I be?" Mia asked. Nero relaxed, but instead of answering the question he looked back up and smiled.

"Were here." He said nodding towards her home. Once on the porch Nero put her on her feet and knocked. He still supported her weight with one arm.

"Ye-Mia!" Mia's mom answered the door solemnly but as soon as she saw her daughter she brightened and burst out into tears.

"Ma'am is it o.k. If I take her inside?" Nero asked.

"Yes please!" Mia's mother said as she moved quickly out the way. Nero then help Mia walk into the living room supporting most of her weight all the was there. Once he put her on the couch. Mia laid down and sighed.

"Let me go get your money." Mia's mother said quickly as she ran out of the room.

"Thank you Mr….?" Mai said as she started too nodded off.

"Nero. Now sleep." Nero smiled.

"Thank you….. Mr…Ne….ro…" Mia smiled then fell asleep. Nero Nero stood up from his crouch by the couch.

"Here is your money sir." Mia's mother smiled as she came back in the living room and handed the money to Nero.

"Thanks. I leaving now." Nero said as he took the money, put it into his pocket, and walked toward the door. He left the house and walked right to his bike and hopped on. Once he turned it on it purred beneath him. He revved it twice.

"Sir!" Nero looked back to the house to see Mia's mother at the door.

"Thank you!" She yelled smiling and waving to Nero.

Nero gave a salute and smile then drove away.

-OxO-

About an hour and a half later Nero opened the doors to Devil May Cry bags in hand.

"Dante!" Nero called out. He waited a few seconds but got no answer. He walked into the kitchen and put the groceries he bought away. After three hours being home Nero made pasta, ate it, watched t.v., and washed the dishes. It was around 11pm by time he turned off the television. Nero yawned and stretched on the couch. His entire body was buzzing. He got up, walked up stairs and took a shower then went to bed in a pair of boxers. He had a little trouble going to sleep. For some reason where Demonis bit him it was tingling. Then it spread. So his entire body felt like a giant nerve. Nero tossed and turned for an hour until he was finally able to sleep. Little did he know the surprise that awaited him in the morning.


	3. Morning Surprise

Hello again everyone. New chapter. Yay! I want to thank everyone who left me reviews and story alerted me. Thank you! (Crying tears of joy!) And also I'm running a poll. I look forward to your responses. Here is just a random thing that happened to me while I was typing this chapter.

Puffy: (Typing and while listening to her IPod.)

? : Puffy.

Puffy: (Not knowing she was called keeps typing.)

?: Puffy!

Puffy: (Still not listening)

?: PUFFY!(Yells right in her ear)

Puffy: AHHH! (Screams, fails arms, and then falls out of her chair and promptly on the floor.)

?: Woops….

Puffy: (Turns and looks at the perpetrator and glares) Damn it Dante! Was that really necessary!

Dante: (shrugs guiltily) well….I tried to get your attention.

Puffy: Well most people with a brain would tap someone on the shoulder. (She said as he helped her up)

Dante: Awww…. that hurts babe. (He pouts and puts his hand over his heart)

Puffy: Life hurts. Deal with it. (She deadpanned and cut her music off as she sat back in her chair.)

Puffy: Anyway why are you here?

Dante: (stares)…I forgot.

Puffy: (looks pissed) …you are an imbecile.

?: I couldn't agree with you more.

Puffy: Hey Vergil!

Vergil: Hello Puffy. Doing well I hope.

Puffy: Well I was until **someone**… (Looks to Dante who's looking away whistling)…Decided he wanted to make me deaf.

Dante: It was an accident!

Puffy and Vergil:…( Looks at each other then looks away rolling their eyes.)

Dante:…Oh now I remember what I wanted!(Says like a light bulb went off in his head and taps his palm with his fist.)

Puffy: (Sighs) O.k. what do you want?

?: DANTE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BASTERD!

Puffy and Vergil looking at each other in shock: …

Dante: Puffy! Hide me please!(whimpers with puppy eyes)

Puffy:…(sighs)Fine. Go into the closet.

Dante: Thank you! (Gives Puffy a momentary bone crushing hug the runs and hides in the closet.)

Just as the door shuts to the closet the bedroom door slams open to reveal a very pissed off Nero.

Puffy: (Rubbing her sore arms) Hey Ne-

Nero: Where…is…he…(Nero growls out)

Puffy: Where is who?

Nero: Dante. I know he is here somewhere.(Looking ready to kill)

Puffy: (Sighs) What did he do this time?

Nero: I found a Cd of us…when we were …(blushing, mumbling and twiddling his figures at the same time.)

Puffy: Fucking. (She said simply while smirking)

Nero: Y-yes.(Blushes scarlet then looks away.)

Puffy: Can I get a copy?

Nero: (looking like he got slapped with a fish)

Puffy: I was just kidding. (**'Damn I really wanted one to**' she thought secretly)

Nero: Oh…anyway where is he?(getting angry again )

Puffy: In the closet.

Dante :Puffy!(Pops his head out off the closet crying)

Nero: Thanks. (he said as he stomps toward the closet pulling up his sleeves)

Puffy: I said I'd hide you…I never said I wouldn't tell Nero where you were.(smirking)

Dante: Nero! I told you I didn't put that camera there! (He says as he runs out past Nero and bolts out the room.)

Nero: The hell you didn't! (Runs after Dante)

Puffy and Vergil: (Laughing)

Puffy: Dante should have known better then to do that though. (says after she stopped laughing and whips the tears from her eyes)

Vergil: Well he wasn't the one that did it.(smirking)

Puffy: What do you mean?(raises a brow)

Vergil: I was the one that recorded them and I was also the one that put the Cd there for Nero to find.

Puffy:…you are devious….. and evil…and that's why I love you.

Vergil: Yes I know. (smiles)

Puffy: You wouldn't happen to have any copies on you…would you?

Vergil: (Pulls out a disk and hands it to Puffy) I have more copies and the master at home. And this isn't the only CD I have.

Puffy: ( takes the disk and smiles.) Did I mention how much I love you?

Vergil: Many times. (gives Puffy a kind smile)

Puffy: I loves you! (Smiles and hugs Vergil.)

Vergil: Yes. Yes. Sadly I must go. (Says as he lets Puffy go and walks out.)

Puffy: O.k. See ya!(waves good bye. Looks around, makes sure no one else is there. Goes into her drawer and pulls out a Cd case. Slips the Cd in to an empty slot and slips the case back into to her draw and continues typing.)

This was a slight apology for the SUPER long wait. Anywho here is the story. Read and Review and I might be able to get Vergil to give you a copy of one of his "home movies" ;)

Recap:

He had a little trouble going to sleep. For some reason where Demonis bit him it was tingling. Then it spread. So his entire body felt like a giant nerve. Nero tossed and turned for an hour until he was finally able to sleep. Little did he know the surprise that awaited him in the morning.

-OxO-

Chapter 3: Morning Surprise

"That's odd." Dante said as he looked at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"One p.m. and the kid is still asleep? He never sleeps past ten." Putting his coffee down the demon hunter slowly made his way up the stairs and to Nero's room. Once he got there he knocked lightly on the younger demon hunter's door. Dante himself got back home at two last night and assumed the kid was in bed so he tucked in for the night in as well. He was surprised when he got up before Nero. Now he thought something was wrong because Nero was still asleep and it was really late in the afternoon.

"Kid, its Dante, are you o.k.?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Mnn….." was all he got in response.

"Nero?" The red hunter said as he opened the door and stepped in the room. Nero didn't have much in his room. A queen size bed, one dresser, and that was all. His Red Queen leaning against his closet. Blue Rose on his dresser in arms reach. Since it was noon day the sun was high in the sky, the room was brightly lit. Nero was nowhere to be seen. Instead Dante saw a beautiful woman in his bed.

"Well…..well…no wonder he didn't come down. " Dante smirked. Dante had seen some hot woman, but the one was something else. Her skin was pale and milky. She had long silver hair with tips that faded into a deep red.

"Wow…." Dante thought as he dared to get a closer look at her. Her red Cupid's bow lips slightly parted showing white teeth. Her eyes where closed but feathered by long silver lashes. Her smooth skin shown no blemish or marks and it fitted perfectly over her slight but strong build, if her arms were any indication. Dante couldn't see anything else since a thick sheet was covering the rest of her body, but a tantalizing hourglass shape could still be seen.

"**Damn. The kid has good tastes."** Dante thought, although he felt a little ping of jealousy at the mystery woman. She had the one thing Dante sought after. Lucky girl.

"Nnn….Dante…" The girl mumbled as she shifted slightly under the sheets and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Dante raised a brow.

"Do I know you?" He asked as he thought back. He didn't know her… did he? No….he would remember someone that hot. The woman opened her eyes. They were ocean blue with streaks of silver.

"Ha-ha old man very funny. Don't tell me your Alzheimer's is acting up again…" She grinned sleepily. Still lying in the bed. Dante's eyes widened.

"**Did she just call me old man…but Nero is the only one who…" **Dante was confused to say the least.

"K-kid" Dante managed to stutter out after a minute of silence.

"No. I'm Santa Claus." She said rolling her eyes. Shifting under the blankets a little so the sheet shown a tiny bit of cleavage. "Anyway why are you in my room?"

"**This woman….is the…kid?" **Dante thought not believing it was his own.

"N-Nero...?" Dante stuttered again and pointed to the woman currently lounging in bed. One of her hands under the pillow, the other on her hip.

**'That's just the way the kid sleeps.'** Dante noted unconsciously.

"Geez old man, forget to take your pills this morning? Me… Nero. You…Dante." She smirked again as she pointed to each other. Dante just stood there a look of utter confusion plastered on his face.

"Don't tell me I broke your brain. Or the little that is left." 'Nero' said looking amused. When Dante's brain finished rebooting he back out the room and shut the door.

"Dante?" The female Nero called. Her voice muffled by the closed wood. Dante glared at the door as if it had the answers.

"Nero go to the bathroom and look in the mirror." Dante said simply trying not to sound freaked out.

"Huh? Why am I-" Nero started but was interrupted by Dante.

"Just do it." Dante said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. No need to lose your dentures over it." Nero mumbled from behind the door. Dante then heard the shuffling of sheets. So he moved out of the way of the door, walked to his room and shut the door behind him. He could hear Nero yawn as she walked to the bathroom.

"**Good thing Nero is slow to wake up in the morning…"** Dante thought as he shut his eyes and rubbed them with his left hand.

Then the older hunter heard the door close and the click of the lock. He held his breath when he heard the light being turned on. Seconds slowly ticked by before Nero reacted.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Dante heard an ear piercing scream. There was nothing manly about it.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Dante heard Nero roar. He sighed.

'**I know I always say Nero PMSs like a woman but this is a little much. And why does he have to be such a sexy one. ' **Dante thought as he lightly slammed his head on the door and sighed.

'**Like it isn't hard enough living with him without wanting to jump him. Damn it. I must've pissed someone off real bad for them to do this to me.' **

"Better call Trish. Something tells me I'm going to need her." Dante said as he exited his room and headed toward the bathroom. He gently knocked on the door.

"Nero?" The elder was hoping the kid was alright. He hadn't heard anything since she screamed.

"….go 'way…." Nero mumbled. Dante frowned.

"Look I'm going to call Trish o.k.…?" He promised.

"Yeah….and tell her to bring me clothes." Nero mumbled back.

"Got it." The red hunter said as he walked downstairs. He went straight to the phone and dialed Trish.

"….what?" She answered after five rings.

"Hi to you to Trish." Dante said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"So….what do you want Dante?" Dante could just picture the glare she would be sending the wall right now.

"Something happened to Nero and I need you here. Also I need clothes." He said deflated.

"…. male or female?" Trish asked in a serious tone.

"Female." Dante replied.

"Got it. Be there in an hour."She said then hung up the phone.

Dante put the receiver back on the stand and waited.

Just like she promised, Trish there an hour later. Dante felt slightly relived. She would know how to handle Nero in the state younger was in. Just as she watched over him when he lost Vergil to hell. Though Vergil only stayed in hell for five years and when he came back completely lost that I-hate-the-world-and-everyone-in-it attitude. When Vergil was gone Dante still missed him, even after the hell Vergil put him through. (Pun intended.) Trish took care of Dante and watched over him until he got back to normal. Then Vergil came back from hell. After a very rocky start, one that involved half of the house being demolished and A screaming Trish, the brothers started living together in peace. After some time Vergil said he wanted to use his knowledge to educate and inform the masses. Now Vergil was roaming the world researching lore about demons and other myths. He wrote tons of books. Dante had a whole book case of them. Though he never read them.

The click of the car lock pulled Dante out of his reminiscing. He sighed. After he called Trish he tried to coax Nero out of the bathroom only to get a strangled no in reply. Dante just went back downstairs and sat at his desk. He didn't even glance at his magazines. He just sat and stared at the door waiting for Trish.

Trish walked into the office with numerous bags in hand.

"Trish. When I said bring clothes…I didn't mean your whole closet…" Dante sighed shaking his head. Trish rolled her eyes and walk to the couch. Set all the bags and herself down.

"O.k. two questions." The huntress said in serious tone. Dante made a hand gesture along the lines of 'go ahead'.

"One. What's wrong with Nero? Two. Why did I have to bring clothes?" Trish said as she sat arms crossed at her chest. Legs crossed at the ankles on the table. Dante looked gave her a tired glance.

"One. Nero had a sudden sex change." Dante said looking for a reaction. When he got none he kept going. "Two. the clothes are for him."

"Hm." Trish hummed. "O.k. where is s/he?" She said getting up.

"She locked herself in the upstairs bathroom." Dante sighed again.

"O.k." Trish said as she picked up her bags and headed upstairs, but not before giving Dante a pat on the shoulder. Dante was grateful. Trish was a pain in the ass most of the time, but could be damn motherly when she wanted to be.

"No point in me being here." Dante said to himself as he got up and grabbed his jacket. "Trish, going to go get some air!" He yelled up the stairs as he put Rebellion on his back and Ebony and Ivory in their holsters.

"Alright, but be back by five!" Trish called back a Dante was halfway out the door.

"Got it!" He yelled as he closed the door.

-OxO-

"**What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?"** Nero repeated in her mind since she looked in the mirror forty five minutes ago. She looked down at her body. She had no idea how this could have happened. She had breasts! Breasts! Men don't have those! And she had a- a- she couldn't even think of it. She didn't know how to respond to waking up and found out he had become a she. She took a calming breath and calmed down some. This was so weird. Even weirder the Devil Bringer which had become slimmer and more rounded. It was smoother and more feminine. Nero looked down at her chest. It looked like had two melons stuck to her. She poked one with his human hand. It was soft. Her nipples were even a shade or two lighter pink then what they were when she was male. She poked it and chocked back a grown. They were sensitive. She felt a slight pressure in her groin.

"I wonder….are all women's bodies this sensitive?"She mumbled as he shifted a little on her feet. Then she looked back at the mirror. She had lost her male physique. Her muscles had gone down considerably. She was lithe even as a man, but it was more prominent as a female. She had curves and slopes she didn't know was possible on a on a human being. Her hips where curved and round. Her stomach was flat and tight. She turned around to look at herself from the back. Her butt was round and perky like her breasts. She faced the mirror again from the front. Her face was round and ovalish. Her hair was longer and had a red tint to it at the ends, which reached down her back, almost to the bottom of her butt. Then a knock came at the door that shook her out of her observations.

"Nero honey… its Trish. Open up." Trish said soothingly.

"Trish…?" Nero said as she peaked out the door she opened just a crack. She slightly remembered Dante saying something about calling Trish.

"Dante isn't behind you is he?" She asked as she open the door and peered around Trish looking for said hunter.

"No sweetie. He left. It's just you and me." Trish smiled. Nero sighed relived and opened the door all the way. She was naked because the only clothing she wore last night must have worked themselves off her. Since they were too big. Trish looked her up and down. Nero instantly covered her more intimate parts with her hands and blushed.

"Ha-ha! Don't worry Nero I'm not going to eat you." Trish laughed "Believe me when I saw you should be more worried about Dante" Nero felt her cheeks get redder. This made Trish's eyebrow rise.

"You have feeling for Dante don't you?" She smirked. Trish already knew Nero had feelings for Dante but she couldn't resist teasing the younger. Nero's reactions weather male or female were too funny.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no!" Nero's blush made Dante's coat pale in comparison. Trish's smirk got bigger if possible.

"Me thinks the lady doth protests too much." Trish tsked. Nero blush a deeper shade of red that covered all the hues in between. Then she took a few calming breaths and let it go, but she still had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever. So you have the clothes." Trish's smirk had gone back down back to a smile.

"Yeah." She said as she walked to Nero's room.

"…" Nero was expecting jeans and a T-shirt. Instead when she got to her room she saw tons of bags.

"Ah…Trish what's all this? All I need is a pair of pants, a T-shirt and some underwear. " Of course she blushed when she said underwear. Trish was rummaging through the bags and looked to Nero smiling. The kind of smile you wanted to run away from.

"Don't worry about it Nero." She said going back to the bags grinning.

**Something's telling me I'm not going to like the outcome of the situation. **Nero thought as she sat on her bed, arms over her chest and her legs tightly closed, waiting for Trish to commence the torture.

-OxO-

Nero tried on so many outfits she lost count. Trish kept changing them until she found one she was satisfied with.

"Trish you don't think this is a little….I don't know…much…?" Nero asked looking in the mirror. She was wearing a deep blue silk collared halter top with a gold cross running down the front, a black ankle length leather skirt, with both sides slit up to her thighs, knee high stockings, black ankle high leather boots and a dark emerald green jean jacket with bell sleeves that had the bottom of the jacket came up to the bottom of her breasts. Silver bracelets decorated her Devil Bringer which was covered by an arm length black glove. A silver chain with an emerald dragon hung on her neck with two matching earrings in her ears (lacey black underwear included). Of course Trish didn't stop there. She had to do Nero's make-up. She really didn't have to do that much since Nero was naturally beautiful. All Trish did was give her a slight blush and on some deep red lipstick. Her hair was the same. It was silky with a slight curl so Trish put in a long braid and left two bangs on the side. Nero didn't see the reason for all this since she was going to stay in the house. Even Trish herself changed into something new. A from fitting black tube dress, stiletto high heels, and large silver hoop earrings. She even let her hair down. Simple yet elegant. Or that at least that was what Trish said. The huntress over looked her handiwork.

"Damn. I'm good." She grinned as she circled the younger.

"Trish…" Nero questioned quietly when she looked into the mirror. "Why did you dress me like this…?" for some reason she was afraid of the answer.

"You, me and Dante are going clubbin'!" The huntress said simply as if it was obvious.

"No way in hell!" Nero exclaimed. "I am not leaving this house like this and that's final!" she then put on a determined face and crossed her arms over her chest. Trish's grin faltered for a second. Then it came back, full force except for the aura that accompanied it.

"You are going and THAT is FINAL." Trish said and her voice no loader than a simple statement but more authoritative.

then an exclamation. Nero faltered. Powerful demons were one thing. An angry Trish was in a class of her own. She was scarier.

"O.k.! Fine! I'll go! I'll go!" Nero said hurriedly putting her hand s up in surrender.

"Good. I'm glad you understand." Trish smiled and the aura receded.

**No wonder Dante is so docile around Trish most of the time. She can get freakin' scary! **Nero thought as she looked out her window.

"It's….three forty-six" Trish said as she looked to her watch. "Let's go downstairs and try to read up on what's happened to you while we wait for Dante." She then walked out the door and down the stairs. Nero followed silently.

**Something tells me it's going to be a long night…** Nero thought as she walked downstairs and to the kitchen.

Dante stood outside the front door to his home.

**Maybe I should wait a little longer…** He thought about Nero. **She's' probably still freaking out.** Dante was about to turn and leave, but he heard someone from inside call out.

"Hurry up and get your ass in here Dante!" Said hunter smiled.

"You're so soft spoken Trish." He said as he walked in. The first thing that caught his attention was Trish at his desk, with tons of books covering it. That and Trish was flipping him off. He chuckled.

"Hey, where's the kid?" Dante said as he walked to the couch.

"Behind you." Nero voice emanated from the kitchen. Dante turned around and looked at Nero, who was staring at the tray in her hands as she came out of the kitchen, and stopped in front of Dante, whom was blocking the living room table. Dante stared at Nero who kept her attention on the tray. A blush slowly spread on her face. They stood that way for a straight minute.

**Damn. **Dante thought as he stared at Nero.

"Like what you see?" Trish said not looking up as she flipped through the books.

"**Trish...I don't know if I should kiss you or kill you…"** Dante thought as he shifted slightly.

Nero finally getting to embarrassed to hid it, quickly walked past Dante and put the tray of tea and sweets on the old table in front of the couch. Then she took the pot and poured the tea. While she did that Dante took a seat on the couch. His legs crossed at the knee.

"So did you find anything?" Dante asked as he tried to will his oncoming hard-on away. When that didn't work he thought of Archem in a fishnet shirt, a mini skirt and thigh high spaghetti heel black boots. That worked.

"No. I've read about tons of curses, but none of them match Nero's condition." Trish sighed as she close the book she was reading and messaged her temples.

"I even called some contacts of mine and they said they never seen a curse like this." Trish then grabbed her tea cup and took a large sip. She looked a little disturbed.

"I'm sure we'll find something." Nero said as she looked through the book in her lap. Trish nodded and opened a new book and started to read.

"Might as well help." Dante thought as he picked up the closest book and started reading.

-OxO-

Five and a half hours later Dante, Trish and Nero were tired of reading book after book with nothing to show for it.

"Let's call it a night guys…" Trish said as she closed the book she was skimming. Dante had to agree his eyeballs felt like lead. He turned when he heard Nero sigh. He looked over to her closing the book she was messaging her temple. Dante looked over to the clock on the wall.

**Eleven thirty three now what…?** He thought as he took a bite of cookie he grabbed off the tray on the table.

"Okay. Now we're going to party!" Trish yelled as she shot up from her chair and gulped down the last of her cold tea from her cup.

"Wha…" was Dante's intelligent answer.

"I said we are going to P-A-R-T-Y!" Trish repeated. Nero sighed out loud.

"So you were serious…" she groaned. Trish crossed her arms on her chest and nodded.

"Damn straight!" Dante was lost. He knew he wasn't a genius (which Vergil was always happy to point out…..in a caring way…ish…) but would be the reason for partying?

"This will recharge our batteries. We can resume work tomorrow, but we're gonna play tonight!" Trish laughed. Dante snorted.

"Yeah right. You just wanna party." Trish glared at him.

"Did you say something Dante?" Trish asked menacingly. Dante got up and started up the stairs.

"Nope. Nothing at all." He smirked.

"Anyway since you gals are ready let me go fix myself up." He said as walked to his room.

Nero was sitting on the couch watching some random comedy when he heard Trish call out to him.

"Sooooo…..Nero…." She sang from her perch on the corner of the deck.

Nero looked from the T.V. to her slightly fearful for some reason.

"How long have you been in love with Dante?" The blonde smiled. Nero nearly choked on her tea.

"W-what?" Nero asked as she tried to whip up the tea she spilled.

"You heard me." Trish smirked.

"What makes you think I'm interested in Dante?" Nero said trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Honey…Lady could see it." Trish sighed and put her unoccupied hand to her forehead.

"That obvious huh….?" (AN: Sorry Lady fans, but I had to.)Nero smiled shyly as she put her hand on her lap.

"Ever since the first time I saw him in Fortuna. The first time I saw him it was, I know this sounds corny, love at first sight…." She said and gave a small smile.

"He was strong…fast…elegant…." Drifting into her thoughts a little she remembered when she and Dante's first fight. Of course she was male back then.

_The sound of metal clashing rang in his ears…. the silent red clad man smiling as they traded blows. …gunpowder smoke was in the air…He was so exited….the man parried each blow….his smirk…. ….the way his eyes glinted with power…. The mesmerizing way he moved….All that was ingrained into Nero's memory…._

"When I fought him it was…fun. I never had so much fun…in my life….it was intoxicating. It thrilled me to no end to cross swords with him….to touch him in hand-to-hand…to trade remarks….all the while with smirks on our faces…" She sighed dreamily.

"So did Dante live up to the man you thought he was when you got to know him? Or did he change your views and dreams about him." Trish said as she tried, and failed, to hide a grin behind her hand.

"Change…" Nero repeated after being snapped out of her dreamlike state.

"No Trish…he didn't change them…he crushed them." She sighed.

"He is not elegant. He is clumsy, would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders, messy, childish, perverted, and just plain….dumb sometimes." Nero sighed again shaking her head.

"But you wouldn't have it any other way would you?" Trish asked giving a genuine smile. Nero smiled back. After a few seconds she answered.

"Nope." Then she got up from the couch.

"I'm going to go make some more tea." She said as she took the tray with the tea pot and walked into the kitchen. She ran the water and waited as the tea pot filled. While she waited she swore she heard a door click from upstairs. She stood there for several seconds. Then she heard Dante open the bathroom door and call down the stairs.

"Almost done girls!" Then she heard him walk from the bathroom to his room. Nero stood there frozen.

"Naw….he didn't hear." She told herself then turned back to the tea.

Dante leaned against the door in nothing but a towel. {Authors Note: Whoot!}

**So the kid..**. He thought back to the conversation he just heard.

-Flashback-

Commence random spinning sequence. Spinning sequence complete. Continuing story.

Dante turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his favorite red towel off the rack and wrapped himself in it. After he shaved and brushed his teeth he examined himself in the mirror.

"Better hurry or face the wrath of Trish." He chuckled. Walking out only to stop when he heard Nero voice, but too far away to hear clearly, he tip toed to the edge of the banister. Just enough to hear and be not to be seen. Trish's voice floated up from downstairs.

"So did Dante live up to the man you thought he was when you got to know him? Or did he change your views and dreams about him."Dante heard Trish say.

"Change." Nero repeated.

"No Trish…he didn't change them…he crushed them." Then she sighed.

"Huh?" Dante mumbled as he stepped slightly closer to the edge.

"He is not elegant. He is clumsy, would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders, messy, childish, perverted, and just plain….dumb sometimes." Dante heard Nero sigh again.

"…ouch. I'm going to make you pay for that kid." The hunter smirked evilly, silently plotting.

"But you wouldn't have it any other way would you?" Trish asked. The seconds ticked by before Nero answered.

"Nope." Dante let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

**Wait…huh…does that mean the kid…? **Dante thought as, but before he could go too far into his thoughts he heard Nero get off the couch.

"I'm going to go make some more tea." Then he heard her walk into the kitchen.

"Uh oh." Dante said as he quietly walked back to into the bathroom and closed the door with a small click. He waited a few seconds then noisily opened the door and called downstairs.

"Almost done girls!" Then walked to his room. Once safely inside he closed the door and leaned against it.

-End flashback-

Commence random spinning sequence in opposite direction. Spinning sequence complete. Continuing story.

**Maybe….just maybe….the kid likes me… **Dante let the thought hang in the air.

"Hmm….anyway better get ready." Dante said to himself. He pushed himself of the door and walked to his closet. He shuffled through it till he found what he was looking for. He neatly put the items on the bed.

"Perfect." He smiled. After drying himself he put on his clothes. Then he stood in front of the full length mirror. He hummed in approval.

"Now I just need some cologne…" He mumbled as he walked to the bathroom and opened the mirror. He quickly located the bottle he needed. The bottle itself was a crystal, colored a deep blue. The top was a large diamond. The words 'Cupid's Arrow' in bold gold Cursive letters on the black label with gold vines wrapped around the border. Its clear contents could be seen shifting inside.

"Never thought I would use this." Dante said as he sprinkled himself twice. Cherry blossom and Lilac with a hint of Vanilla. It was light and fragrant, but it still had a manly aroma.

"I got to say…you got good tastes Vergie." Dante smiled.

-Meanwhile on the train Vergil was on-

"Ahh-choo!" Vergil sneezed. And rubbed his nose

"Hmm…someone is talking about me…..aw well." He said then turned his attention back to the book in his hands.

-Back in Devil May Cry-

Dante gave his hair one last comb through as he looked into the full length mirror.

"Alright let's go." He smirked. He opened his door and walked downstairs. When he reached the last stop he looked around. He saw Trish silently skimming through one of his dirty magazines on her usual perch on the edge of his desk. Though he already knew he thought is better to ask lest they knew he heard them.

"Hey where's the kid?" Dante said as he took a seat on the old leather couch.

"Kitchen." Trish mumbled and continued reading. Then she turned to him. Her eyebrows rose slightly accompanied by a smirk.

"What?" Dante asked innocently. The blonde sniffed the air again and her smirk grew.

"Why or should I say who did you get all dolled up for?" Dante just gave her a 'who me' look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I always look this good." He smirked as he picked up the remote and started to click through the channels.

"Sure you don't." She snorted then went back to the magazine.

Nero walked into the room mind preoccupied. She wondered why Dante looked at her like that when he came in.

'Did she look funny? Dante probably thought she looked weird.' circled her mind like vultures to a meal.

She walked in not noticing him sitting on the couch watching her every step.

"I made some more tea." As she sat on the couch and pored the tea. After she took a sip she lowered the cup and sighed. Then something moved in her peripheral vision. She turned to the object and gaped.

"D-Dante…?" Nero stuttered.

"In the flesh." Said hunter smirked.

Dante heard Trish start to laugh then trickle to a snicker. He chose to ignore her.

"What's wrong kid…" Dante said. Then leaned in till his was a breath away from Nero and whispered in her ear.

"Cat got your tongue?" His smirk got wider when he heard Nero inhale sharply.

"Well time to head out." Dante said as he got up from the couch and walked to the door, satisfied with Nero reaction.

"Ladies." He held the door open and bowed slightly at the waist. Trish rolled her eyes as she made her way past him. Nero finally snapped out of her hypnosis and quickly jumped out the couch and walked out the door. Though Dante didn't miss the blush on her cheeks.

**Oh…this is going to be fun. **Dante thought as he closed the doors and locked up shop. Everyone piled into Trish's Black Eclipse. Then Trish started the engine.

"Everyone ready?" Trish smiled.

"Hmm." Dante grunted in the back seat.

"Yeah." Nero said. In the front passenger seat.

"Alright…Let's Party!" Trish said as she revved the car and drove down the empty street.

-OxO-

Remember to review!


	4. Night Out

Update! I finally updated! Yay! Thanks to everyone who story alerted me and made this a fav story! I loves you all! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also a small warning:

A DRUNK NERO IS A FUNNY NERO!

-OxO-

Recap:

"Ladies." He held the door open and bowed slightly at the waist. Trish rolled her eyes as she made her way past him. Nero finally snapped out of her hypnosis and quickly jumped off the couch and walked out the door. Though Dante didn't miss the blush on her cheeks.

**Oh…this is going to be fun. **Dante thought as he closed the doors and locked up shop. Everyone piled into Trish's Black Eclipse. Then Trish started the engine.

"Everyone ready?" Trish smiled.

"Hmm." Dante grunted in the back seat.

"Yeah." Nero said. In the front passenger seat.

"Alright…Let's Party!" Trish said as she revved the car and drove down the uneven street.

-OxO-

Trish drove into the old part of town. The low buildings and less then lite streets keep most from coming to this part of the city. Nero looked around and saw no one walking around. "What the hell could be so good out here that you had to dress up Trish?" Dante asked from the back, but when he didn't get an answer he just sighed and pouted. When the car finally stopped, and Trish stepped out of the car Dante and Nero followed. They were standing in front of an old looking building. There was a flashing neon sign hanging from the old looking to rust pipes on the building. "Devils Playground" flashed in a bright blue. However, most of the letters looked like they needed to be replaced. A few flickered every few seconds. The building was smaller than the others. Only one story.

"Trish…its empty…" Dante said aloud. Trish at him over her shoulder.

"Really Dante. I couldn't tell…" After she took a moment to roll her eyes at his comment she started toward the building. Dante and Nero gave each other confused looks then followed. Trish walked into the building and made a right at one of the corners, continued down the stairs there. Dante and Nero followed silently. But as they walked forward they felt distinct, rhythmic pulses through the floor. The farther they went the stronger the pulses became. Finally they came to a large metal door. Trish didn't hesitate to knock. Three seconds ticked by before the door was opened revealing a tall, muscular man. He was just as tall as Dante if not taller. He had dark brown skin and bright brown eyes. His hair fell past his shoulders but was held by a small hair tie. His quickly surveyed the group with slited eyes. "Password?" He asked in a deep baritone voice. Trish stepped in front of him. He bent down at the waist to her height. She leaned over and whispered something his ear. He stood up and smiled. "Welcome. To 'The Devil's Playground.'" He said as he stood aside and held open the door. Trish walked past him and with her company in tow. They walked down the hallway in silence. Trish stopped at another large door. This one had a velvet cover, with a gold line on the edges. "Close your eyes. Then take ten steps forward." She turned to Nero and Dante. "Why are we-"Nero started to ask but was interrupted. "Just do it." She smiled in the dim purple light in the hallway. Nero and Dante looked at each other then sighed. They both closed their eyes. Once the door was opened, the hallway was flooded with music and lights. Dante and Nero counted their steps as they walked.

"**One. **

**Two.**

**Three.**

**Four. **

**Five. **

**Six.**

**Seven.**

**Eight.**

**Nine.**

**Ten."**

They both stopped at ten and opened their eyes. The music pulsed around them as took in their surroundings. Streaks of blue, red, purple and green lights danced around the floor. The dance floor was packed with people swinging and moving to the beat. The bar was stacked with a wide assortment of liquors. People chatted over the music. The atmosphere was pleasant. Not to hot. Not to cold. Tables were spread out around the bar and dance floor. People were clothed in a multitude of different outfits. Some had a lot of cloth. Some had little at all. Nero stood amazed.

"So…?" Trish asked with a smirk.

"Nice. Very nice." Dante said looking around. Nero turned to Dante.

"**Damn! Damn! Damn! Why the hell does he have to look so good!" **Nero screamed internally. Deep red silk shirt, black slacks, black casual shoes, and his hair falling just the right way upon his head while the lights dance around them. She blushed and she turned away. She feared she would say something she would regret.

"I'm gonna hit the dance floor! See you guys later!" Trish said, as she walked into the sea of people and disappeared.

"Well…I'm going to hit the bar." Dante said as he walked toward it.

"Wait for me!" Nero said as she ran after Dante.

-OxO-

Dante and Nero sat at the table, on the far side on the club, sipping their drinks. Nero kept glancing at Dante out of the corner of her eye.

**God, he's hot….** Nero sighed. Then she once again looked away as she seemed to be doing a lot since she became what she is now. She looked again but something about the look on Dante's face caught her attention. She scanned the club again. Soon she found what -more like who- had caught his attention. One of the waitress where giving him smoldering looks. Nero then glanced at Dante again who was grinning like an idiot. Nero looked back to the waitress who was swaying her way over. She was pretty. Bright blonde hair, with highlights, that was in ringlets around her face, bright green eyes, buxom, thin waist, and perfect hips. She was wearing a mini skirt and a showy tank to that were perfect for getting attention.

**Damn it.** Nero thought as the waitress got closer. Making sure to sway her hips.

When she finally sashayed to their table, she flashed Dante a flirty smile and completely ignored Nero. The waitress leaned over the table just enough to show cleavage.

"Hi I'm Jade. How can I help you?" She asked shuffling a little to jiggle her breasts.

**Bitch!** Nero thought as she gulped down the last of her drink.

"I'll have a Hawaiian pizza and nachos if you would be so kind." Dante said with a sexy grin as he surveyed her very well shaped body.

'Jade'-no doubt a name as fake as her boobs- blushed slightly as she wrote down his order.

"_Anything_ else I can get you?" She smiled emphasizing the anything. Nero felt her eye twitch.

"Can you get me two more refills of my drink? _Please?"_Nero asked using the same tone 'Jade' used on Dante. The waitress turned to Nero and glared, who glared right back. She must have been used to women falling back because when Nero didn't she turned to her notepad wrote down the order. With obvious distain.

"Be right back." Jade said as she winked to Dante and sauntered off. Nero glared at her back. Hoping she got struck by lightning on her way to the bar. Or fell on her ass. She wasn't picky.

"To hell with her if she thinks she is getting a tip from me!" Nero growled. Lifting her empty glass to her lips. Then hurriedly putting it back down and feeling like an idiot for not remembering it was empty.

"Aw come on kid. She wasn't that bad." Dante chuckled. Only to do it again when Nero's glare turn to him then to the dance floor. Dante let his eyes wonder knowing Nero was always glancing at him. The thought made him smile.

-OxO-

The night had barely started and Nero was already tipsy. She swayed slightly to the beat of the song playing over the speakers. She and Dante spent the time looking around, but not saying much.

"I'm gonna dance!" Nero suddenly said. Dante looked at her then looked back at the waitress, who was waving from the bar and blowing air kisses.

"O.k." Dante savored the seconds as Nero stared at him. Then Nero got up and stalked to the dance floor. Dante was having too much fun. Seeing the kid's feathers all ruffled when he flirted with the waitress was hilarious. Though he felt kinda bad about flirting with the waitress, whose name he could not remember, he continued the little game of back and forth with her just to see the kid's reactions. This was his way of getting back at Nero for what she said earlier back at Devil May Cry. Dante thought of the staring contest that Nero and the waitress got in to and chuckled. It was an obvious win for Nero. Dante glanced to the floor where Nero was swaying and moving to the hard beats. She was moving so seductively and gracefully despite being slightly drunk. When that song ended a new one with harder bass started to play. The dance floor became a flurry of movement. Nero was moving and dancing on the floor seemingly lost in their own little world. Moving her hips and running her hands up and down her body. Dante diffidently liked the view. Then something ruined it. Someone decided to walk up behind Nero, pull her onto him and rub against her while she danced. Nero stopped moving for a few seconds.

"She's going to kill him." Dante said with a smirk. Instead of seeing Nero elbow the guy in the gut or turn around in outrage, Dante saw Nero snake her hand around the guy's throat and placed the other on top of the one that was on her hip then continued to move with him.

**What the hell! **Dante could not believe what he was seeing. Then he saw Nero look directly at him.

**She's smirking!** Dante thought as he got up. He calmly started to walk toward the dance floor.

"A challenge is it. Fine." Dante growled with a smirk on his face. He was now only a few feet from the dance floor.

"Hi handsome!" Giggled Jade as she stepped in front of him. Dante sidestepped her and continued forward only to be blocked again.

"Hi…look I got to go-" The hunter started only to be interrupted.

"My name is Kristy, with a K, What's yo-" This time She was interrupted by Dante.

"Look whoever you are…. I don't know, like or want to know you so please excuse me." He said as he sidestepped her again. This time she did not follow. Dante did not like speaking to women that way but he knew she wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't speak to her like that. As Dante walked up to the floor Nero and the guy stopped dancing.

"Hey pal…do you mind if I steal your dance partner?" Dante asked with a smile. The guy shook his head numbly and pulled away from Nero. Dante took his place with a grin. Soon the next song started to play, Nero and Dante rocked together on the floor. Minutes pasted in a sort of silence. Dante and Nero danced quietly for the next two songs.

"Did the big bad devil hunter got all jealous over little ol' me?" Nero giggled as she turned in Dante arms smiling at him. Her chest to his. She was finally tired of the silence. Dante looked down at her.

"Maybe." He said nonchalantly as he spun her around once the dipped her. He made sure not to be the first one to speak. He wanted Nero to chase him. Not the other way around.

"Maybe not." He said pulling her back up and started swaying with her again. Nero raised her hands from Dante's shoulders to his hair. Her fingers intertwined with the hairs near the back of his neck. Playing with them.

"Aw…that's too bad." Nero purred as she stepped as close as she could to Dante.

"And why is that?" He asked smirking.

**Damn who knew the kid could be this hot tipsy. **Dante thought

"Because if you said yes I would have done something _very_ special… " Nero said as she leaned forward enough to kiss Dante. Then she bypassed his lips and went for his neck. Laying a hot kiss just below his pulse. Dante shivered with pleasure at the touch.

"Really? What would those special things be?" He mumbled heatedly as his hands started to rove up and down Nero's back. Dante felt Nero smile against his neck. Dante was getting turned on like hell. Nero leaned up close whisper in Dante's ear

"Now. You. Will. Never. Know." She whispered then easily unhooked herself from Dante and walked back toward the table. Leaving the elder frozen in place. Dante was left on the floor arms holding nothing and a confused look plastered on his face. He didn't register anything until He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dante are you o.k.?" He turned to see Trish with a raised brow.

After a moment Dante snapped back to reality.

"Yeah Trish. I'm just fine." Dante said then started for the table in a huff. Trish smiled.

"Ah boys…. Can't make up their minds….even if one is a girl." She sighed then walked to the table.

-OxO-

An hour passed with minimal to no communication. Dante kept glaring at Nero. Nero was just smiling. Sipping at her –who knows how many she has had drank- drink- and letting her eyes wonder. Trish sighed. She finally gave up on them talking.

"Well boys and girls, I'm tired. I am leaving and I suggest you come with me unless you have another ride. " Trish said then gulped the last of her drink.

"I'm ready to go." Nero giggled.

"Yeah….me too." Dante finally stopped looking at Nero as if he wanted to jump on, but Trish didn't like the smirk that was on his face.

"Oh God…" Trish mumbled

"Fine lets go." She said then got up and started for the exit. She didn't look back to see if they were following, but as she got in her car Dante and Nero took their seats and locked in. Soon the trio was back on the road.

-OxO-

As soon as Trish stopped the car in the drive way at Devil May Cry Dante was out and in the building in seconds. Leaving a confused Trish and a giggly Nero in his wake.

"O.k…..what just happened?" Trish asked out load.

"Who knows…" Nero giggled as she got out of the car and sashayed slowly into the building.

Trish frowned but followed silently. Hoping and praying that something bad didn't happen. If only she knew.

-OxO-

Please review and thanks for reading!


	5. Self Exploration

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. I loves you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Because I know I enjoyed writing it. And sorry for taking a super long time to update. ^^

Chapter 5:

Self Exploration

-OxO-

Recap:

As soon as Trish stopped the car in the drive way at Devil May Cry Dante was out and in the building in seconds. Leaving a confused Trish and a giggly Nero in his wake.

"O.k.…..what just happened?" Trish asked out load.

"Who knows…?" Nero giggled as she got out of the car and sashayed slowly into the building.

Trish frowned but followed silently. Hoping and praying something bad doesn't happen. If only she knew.

-OxO-

The morning sunlight greeted Nero like a bat to the face. She opened her eyes only to close them immediately. Her eyes hurt, head was throbbing and she had a slight ringing in her ears. Zero to no tolerance. The only reason why she drank last night was because Dante was there.

Big mistake.

She fumbled with her sheet, it seemingly not wanting to let her go as she got her legs caught in it. She finally struggled free and sat up slowly. Groaning, Nero walked to the bathroom in a pain driven search for something to ease the brilliant migraine that had decided to take refuge in the back of her skull. She found the Aspirin. Once the small capsules were in hand she quickly swallowed them and took a shower. When some of the pain ebbed and she felt clean, she dressed then walked down stairs to the kitchen. Upon opening the door she was greeted with the smells of breakfast. Dante was at the table sipping his coffee, reading a newspaper. Lady was leaning against the counter talking to Trish, who was flipping pancakes at the stove.

"Mornin'." Nero said as she walked into the kitchen making a beeline for the table and sat down. She gently held her head with a slight groan. Since she took the Aspirin her head didn't hurt her as much, but it still pained her.

"Look who woke up from the dead." Trish giggled.

"Haha." The platinum haired female laughed without humor, which made Trish and Dante chuckle.

"Aw kid…don't tell me you have a hangover?" Dante smirked over his cup.  
Without looking at him Nero flipped him off and grabbed a plate and utensils from the middle of the table, only to eager to pile food on her plate.

-OxO-

Nero was happy. She was full and her migraine had lowered to a minor buzz. She finished of her coffee and she got up to get more.

"Hey Nero…" Said Lady after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah?" Nero mumbled as pored another cup of the dark, rich, life giving drink.

"Heard you had one hellva time last night." The mismatched eyed woman said smirking.

"Yeah kid. Did you have fun last night?"Dante said over his cup with a raised brow.

"Well to tell you the truth…I have kind of a hazy recollection of last night." Nero sighed and took a thoughtful sip of her coffee. Trish laughed into her cup.

"Whats so funny?" Nero asked questionly.

"Nothing sweetie. Just remembered something." Trish said smirking.

"What happened!" Nero asked. She hoped and prayed that she didn't do something that she would regret.

"It nothing sweetie. Honest!" The huntress said smiling.

**Oh God what did I do?** Nero exclaimed in her head.

"Trish!"

"It was nothing I swear!" Trish said then started snickering. Nero gave up. When Trish starts giggling like a school girl it was hopeless trying to get anything from her. She sighed. Then the phone in the living room gave a shrill ring.

"I'll get it." Nero said as she walked out.

While she spoke on the phone Trish looked to Dante who was looking non-imposed while reading his paper.

"So… what are you going to do Dante?" Trish asked putting she cup down. Lady raised a brow and continued watching in silence.

"About what Trish?" The hunter asked not looking away from his paper.

"Dante. I saw what happened with Nero on the dance floor. Once we got home you ran into the house like Lady was after you with Katlin Ann. What are you planning?" Trish said as she looked at said hunter.

"I don't know why you would say I'm planning something." He said simply and took a sip from his coffee.

"The reason why I know your planning something is because you have that gleam in your eye. You only get that when you're planning something. Just like last time when you played that practical joke on Vergil last Christmas. We all know what happened then." Trish twitched unconsciously. That was one hell of a mess they had to clean up afterwards. She was washing silly string and sparkles out of her hair for the next week and the half. Honestly. A present bomb. Vergil was not pleased. Dante twitched a little as well as if remembering his punishment.

"Fine. I'm not going to do anything bad. I'm just going to tease Nero a little." Dante said smirking.

**Oh Gods. **Trish thought.

"Please just don't do anything to drastic." The huntress pleaded.

"Of course not." Dante smiled.

Trish sighed again. Lady who had been quiet this entire time decided to put in her two cents.

"Trish. You know that every time you sigh you age a year faster." Trish looked like she got slapped. Then her surprise turned into a pout.

"Hey guys we have a job!" Nero called from the living room.

"Great!" Dante smiled and stood up from the table Trish grabbed his hand before it left the surface.

"Dante…I'm begging you…please…please….don't do anything to drastic!" Trish pleaded again. She knew how Dante got when planning revenge. And more than half the time…something bad happened.

"Don't worry" He smiled. Trish let his hand go and he walked off. The duel colored eyed woman looked to Trish.

"Something bad is going to happen isn't it?" She asked. Trish looked to her and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"…yep."

-OxO-

Nero walked into walked into Devil May Cry. Happy to be in a place with a shower…because she seriously needed one right now.

Seriously.

She didn't know it was going to be so hard to move in heels. Trish made it look so easy. And don't even get her started on the skirt. The damned thing was too breezy. How are you supposed to fight demons when your skirt flies up and you know a certain devil hunter who shall not be named…is watching. Making cat calls and other jokes that aren't related to killing demons, but to what your underwear you're wearing. Then you fuck up royally. Mainly if you mess up and cut the demon the wrong way and get covered in demon blood. Yeah…Trish was not happy. If the two hour rant that "demon blood does not come out of that kind of cloth" and "you damn well better replace those clothes" were any indication. Nero sighed and walked into the building. Placing her weapons by the stairs, started up. Just when Nero reached the middle of the stairway Dante walked in laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Kid you look great! Go a little crazy with the finger paints today?" He called. Nero flipped him the bird continued up. When she got to her room she went straight to her closet and searched through the clothes. Picking out a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a black T-shirt with the words 'bite me' dripping with a little blood above the "I". Then she went to her dresser pulled out her towels, underwear. As soon as she had everything she needed she headed off to the bathroom that was in the hall. Once safely inside, and the door locked, Nero undressed and got the water to the right temperature. Slowly she stepped in and let the water flow over her. Washing the remnants of the battle away.

"Stupid…fucking…asshole" Nero said as she very thoroughly washed her hair. Green slime flowed down the drain, with frothy white bubbles. Damn Dante and his mouth to hell.

-OxO-

After a very long shower Nero wrapped the towel around her body. Walking over to the full length mirror she whipped the flat surface clean of steam. It's been a total of two weeks that she has been female. She sighed.

**Why. Why did this have to happen to** **me?**

It was so hard. To know that she used to be male, but now she is forced to be someone else because of someone's twisted whims. She looked in the mirror again. The woman that stared back at her was gorgeous. Her lips where plump and pink. Her eyes a lovely shade of blue with streaks of silver. A strand of hair covered her face. Her body screamed of beauty. Suddenly a ringing sounded inside of her. Like a bell. The sound clear in intent.

Come to me.

I want you to come to me.

_Touch me._

_I want to be touched._

Take me.

I want to be taken.

Claim me.

I want to be claimed.

The echoes sounded loudly. She heard this before and tried to ignore it, but the danmed words raged though her head. The sound rang louder and louder in her cranium. Suddenly her body started to heat up. A heat that slowly started from her stomach then spread out from her head to her toes. Her body was calling out to be touched. Why did she all of a sudden have the urge to be felt?

She looked directly down. She marveled at the large mounds of flesh on her chest. She gently unwound the towel and stared. Slowly lifting her hand she touched the top of collarbone and drifted her finger down. Some rotational part in her mind though that this was wrong. However, soon enough the sound was drowned out. By the heat, cascading over her body. A gentle moan escaped her lips when her finger drifted over her skin.

"Ah…!" her body tingled. She completely dropped the towel and got and uninterrupted view of her body.

"I wonder…" she silently whispered. She continued to look at the woman in the mirror. Ever so slowly Nero let her hand wonder over her nipple.

"Oh…God…!" She felt her hips rove. The pink bud tightened. A small pant echoed in the bathroom. Her hands continued lower and lower. Down her breast, past her navel. Just before the smooth junction between her legs. Her body sizzled. She was slightly conscious of her actions. In the back of her mind she thought that there must be something wrong with her if she was thinking about touching herself. No… she deserved this. She needed this. Something inside of her was calling out. Hesitantly, her hand touched her feminine folds.

"Nngh…!" Nero throw her head back. A shock ran throughout her body like lightning when she touched the small nub. Her lower lips were wet. She legs open a little more. Her finger kept moving. Up. Down. Around. Making slow circles. She continued to stroke herself. Soon she was on the floor. Leaning against the tub. One hand on her clit, her legs wide open. The other on her breast. Rubbing and pinching her nipple. She rode her fingers. Her thighs shook. Her mind clouded over in a haze. It felt so good.

"F…fuck…!" Nero bit her lip. Something in her body was going to explode and there was no way of stopping it. Faster and faster her hands moved until she peaked. Her body spazemed and her mind soared.

"Dante!" she moaned out loud. After the shocks calmed she sat in silence panting. She never had an orgasm that intense.

Sure she had masturbated before. She was a male of twenty years, but never was one that intense.

Never.

Even though she just came, she wanted more of that wonderful feeling. Maybe she should have someone help her. Maybe Dante cou-

**No! I did not just think that!**

As quickly as her body would let her, Nero jumped up, on shaky legs ripped open the door, and stumbled out of the bathroom and right into Dante. Completely caught off guard, Dante just stood there blinking. Then he quickly recovered.

"Well Kid if you wanted me this badly all you had to do was ask." Dante chuckled. When Nero didn't reply for a full minute Dante got a little worried.

"Kid? Is there something wrong?" The red hunter pulled the younger at arms length to look for any external problems.

Nero's body processing faster than her brain at this moment. She gently pushed Dante until his back was against the wall. So shocked at her behavior that the elder did nothing as she slowly pulled into him.

"Ne-Nero…?" The silver haired man questioned. It was taking a lot of concentration for Dante to hold himself back from jumping on Nero.

"Hmm…" Nero moaned as she nuzzled into Dante. The elder bit back a groan. The female fitted herself into his chest.

"Dante…" At the mention of his name said hunter looked down. Half mast, hazy eyes looked back to him. Ever so slowly Nero ground their touching hips together. Dante hissed.

"Nero…what the fuck is going on?" He growled as he pushed Nero off of him. She whimpered and pushed back against him to keep herself to him.

"Nero. Wake up!" Dante groaned. Dante knew there was something wrong with Nero but he just didn't know what. Nero would never willingly act this way.

"Nero. Get a hold of yourself!" Dante grunted as he pushed Nero off of him again. This time Nero growled as she tried to push back against him.

**Sorry kid. **Dante thought as she raised his hand. This connected with Nero's face with an open-handed, resounding crack.

"Nero!" Dante yelled. Shaking Nero for added effect. He prayed that he could get to younger hunter. Because if he didn't soon he was going to take her here and now. Said hunter blinked twice.

"Ow! What the fuck Dante!" She yelled angrily. Then she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Thank fuck. I thought I lost you for a second there kid." Dante mumbled into Nero's hair. Nero, who didn't usually get touched like this, just stayed still and let Dante embrace her. For a while Nero just sat there in Dante's arms relishing in the contact. Then she noticed there was a slight breeze. She looked down. She was still and completely naked.

"Dante let go of me you bastard!" The huntress squealed as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. After a few seconds Dante released her. Her hand immediately went to cover her breasts and between her legs. Dante liked at her up and down. She blushed all the way down to the roots of her double colored hair.

"Enjoying the view?" Nero barked as she made a bow face, pretending she didn't know that she was giving Dante a full view of her ass. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"You have no idea." She heard from the other side of the door. Then Dante's footfalls were heard as he walked down that stairs.

What does that mean? Nero thought as she leaned against the door. She then shook her head. She needed to figure out what the fuck was happening with this damned curse. Then she could figure out about Dante later.

-OxO-

Later that evening…

A knock sounded at the door. Dante got up and answered. Ebony in one hand. He peeked out the window beside the entryway. Once he saw who it was he smiled. He out Ebony down and opened the kicked-one-to-many-times-scratch-infested wood door.

"Vergil!" He called.

"Hello brother. Are you going to block the door all day or are you going to let me in?" Vergil said in his usual tone. Dante moved out the way and bowed at the waist.

"Sir." Vergil rolled his eyes at his twin as he passed the threshold.

"Vergil." Nero called down from the top of the stairs. Vergil stared at her for a few seconds in silence as she decended.

"I could have sworn you were male when I left." He said. Dante and Trish burst out laughing a moment later. The youngest sighed.

"Yeah. Lets just say that a lot of things happened while you were gone." She came down and gave Vergil a hug.

"Well then, how about you tell me over a cup of tea after I put my luggage away." Vergil said as he started up the stairs.

"Alright." Nero said as she headed for the kitchen to make the tea.

"That's right. Vergil might know something about the curse." Dante said.

"Lets hope." Trish said. Heading for the kitchen with Dante.

"Can we have something other than tea?" Lady asked as she followed.

-OxO-

Please review and thanks for reading! ^^


	6. Hermaphrodite's Kiss

My brain did not like me in this chapter. The definitions were hard to come up with. I tried to get as close of a definition as possible to Nero's condition but…yeah. Sorry If any of this is confusing. Well I hope that you enjoy. And I am trying to update as quickly as possible. ^^

Chapter 6: Hermaphrodite's Kiss

Recap:

Later that evening…

A knock sounded at the door. Dante got up and answered. Ebony in one hand. He peeked out the window beside the entryway. Once he saw who it was he smiled. He put Ebony down and opened the kicked-one-to-many-times-scratch-infested wood door.

"Vergil!" He called.

"Hello brother. Are you going to block the door all day or are you going to let me in?" Vergil said in his usual tone. Dante moved out the way and bowed at the waist.

"Sir." Vergil rolled his eyes at his twin as he passed the threshold.

"Vergil." Nero called down from the top of the stairs. Vergil stared at her for a few seconds in silence as she descended.

"I could have sworn you were male when I left." He said. Dante and Trish burst out laughing a moment later. The youngest sighed.

"Yeah. Let's just say that a lot of things happened while you were gone." She came down and gave Vergil a hug.

"Well then, how about you tell me over a cup of tea after I put my luggage away." Vergil said as he started up the stairs.

"Alright." Nero said as she headed for the kitchen to make the tea.

"That's right. Vergil might know something about the curse." Dante said.

"Lets hope." Trish said. Heading for the kitchen with Dante.

"Can we have something other than tea?" Lady asked as she followed.

-OxO-

When Vergil came back down the stairs he was in his casual clothes. A simple sweater, a pair of loafers, and slacks. Still somehow he had a look of utter control about him. Nero came to the table with three tea cups and two bottles of beer. Tea for Vergil, Trish and herself. Beer for Lady and Dante. Everyone was at the table waiting for the guest of honor.

"So what occurred when I was gone that might have made this certain situation happen." Vergil said after he took his seat and had his first sip of his tea.

"Well…. I think it all started with the mission I had when Dante was gone." Nero said as she launched into her tale.

-OxO-

Two hours later.

After telling her story the kitchen was in a state of silence. She told only what she thought was important. She edited some of the more embarrassing things that did not need to be known.

"So, you're telling me that was all that happened right up to this point?" Vergil asked finally after a few minutes in silence.

"Yeah. Basically." Nero shrugged.

"Hmm." Vergil murmured. Then he lapsed back into silence. While waiting Nero took a quick side glance at Dante. Said hunter was deep in thought. Nero sighed. She wished she understood where she and Dante stood and what kind of relationship they had.

"Wait. " Vergil said. Nero's attention snapped back to him.

"What did you mean by sweet smell when you encountered the demon?" Vergil asked. Nero took a minute to think about what was said.

"Oh. Well when I started to look for the demon the first thing that hit me was a sweet smell. Like melted sugar or honey." The youngest said.

"It was odd. It was really too sweet. I felt like I was being repelled and attracted to it at the same time." Nero continued as she shivered a bit. Vergil looked to the ceiling. His mind working over what he just heard.

"Nero how long have you been in this condition?" If you knew Vergil you could practically see all the information that was running thought his head right at this moment.

"About two weeks today. Why?" Nero asked. But she was sure he didn't hear that question. His lips where mouthing off everything that was running though his brain. Suddenly he got up from the table. And started pacing. Everyone watched as he made circlets in the small room.

"Nero have you exhibited any unusual behaviors. At all. No matter how insignificant they may seem. " Vergil asked. All he would need was a pipe. He looked like what Nero thought was Sherlock Holmes.

"Anything stranger than normal happen to you or around you after you were cursed?" Vergil questioned. His dark blue eyes seeing right through Nero. Said person thought back.

"Um. Not really." Nero murmured.

**Me throwing myself on Dante. **Nero thought in her head.

"Kid. What about what happened like three days later after you became a woman?" Dante prompted. The huntress looked at him confused. One thing about Dante was that once his brain started to work, he was almost as smart as Vergil.

"What…." Nero thought back.

"Oh fuck. You mean when all those demons…uhg." She gently put her head in her hands.

"What happened?" The blue hunter inquired. The female sighed. Nero looked to him as she remembered the ordeal.

"….about three days later Devil May Cry got attacked. Hundreds of demons came wanting to fuck me." Nero groaned.

"What?" Vergil frowned slightly.

"I was still getting used to this…" Nero gestured to herself. Then looked toward the ceiling.

"If I remember right…I heard something ringing. Then …" but before she could finish Vergil interrupted her.

"What do you mean you head something ringing?" Nero was caught off guard with the question.

"Well I thought I heard a bell. Or a chime. And I could swear I heard someone speaking to me. Like they were speaking in my ear. Though that wasn't possible because there was no one else with me. Then it felt like the room got hotter by just a bit. I was in my room alone when the attack happened. I heard the crashing in the living room minutes later after the bell. I went to see what was happening and everyone was fighting demons. Then all the demons started after me. " Nero said as she thought of what happened that day. Demons were busting into Devil May Cry claiming there was a female in heat and they were going to take her. Somehow that female chosen was Nero. So Dante, Trish, Lady and Nero all had to battle for a couple of hours right outside of the front door.

"Sweet smell. Voice. Ringing of a bell. Slight increase in heat?" Vergil murmured as he paced. Nero looked at Dante again. As if he felt Nero's gaze he slowly lifted his gaze to her. She blushed as quickly looked away.

"That's it." The blue twin said suddenly as he walked off toward the living room.

"What did I say?" Nero asked as she looked around the kitchen. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

Vergil came back a few minutes later with a large leather back book in his hand.

"I believe I know what are adversary is. Also what he did to you." He sighed as he opened the book. He quickly turned the pages not even looking to the table of contents.

"Ah. Here it is." He then put the book on the table and flipped it to show everyone the page. The title of the section was "Sexual Demons".

"This section here." Vergil pointed. The heading "Incubus" was in bold lettering. They all read the section in silence.

'**INCUBUS**

Incubus: A type of sexual demon that was said to pray on females in many parts of England in the early 1800s. Its counterpart is the Succubus (see page 183,) would prey on virile males in a like fashion. For Incubi they would mostly have intercourse with the person intended then leave when they have had their fill of the person's essence. The truth is that incubi and succubi take any person male or female. Being feed off of by this type of demon is said to be a pleasurable experience. So much so that many people die from the lack of it. That or the demon has taken too much of the person's life force. They are said to emanate a sweet smell that is supposed to attract its victims.

In certain cases it has been recorded that this demon would change a person's gender to suit their needs at the time. Some do this to procreate, others just for fun. Or to have this person as a slave. The person if cursed by this type of demon will have a mark on the place where they were bitten. The normal way to mark the person intended. The curse is called Hermaphrodites' Kiss. (See page 192.) Hermaphrodites was said to be the child of Aphrodite and Hermes in some Greek legends. In some other legends he was a young man who caught the affections of a nymph that he scorned when she made advances. In this particular story she waited till he was bathing and leapt onto him. During their struggle she wished to the gods too become one with him. Answering her plea the gods made them into one being. It is said that this nymph was actually a demon. It is said that this is the blood line from which Incubi and sucubi stem from. All that can be done is speculate on this matter. '

"Hermaphrodites' Kiss?" Nero said out loud as she looked up to Vergil after she finished reading.

"Yes. Has everyone finished reading?" He asked as he looked to everyone. Everyone nodded so he picked up the book and turned to the page said by the passage on the curse.

"Wait Vergil…why did you think it was this demon that cursed me." Nero asked.

"Just keep reading." Vergil said as he placed the book back down and pointed to the page. Everyone went back to reading the book.

'**HERMAPHRODITES' KISS**

This cures it designed to change your gender to the opposite that it is. Many people cursed would speak of certain happenings during the phases. Saying there was a ringing or a voice speaking to them is a common occurrence. Also in many cases many would say that during the activation of the curse that they would experience a change in temperature. The heat increase would vary depending on the phase of the curse.

The curse can usually be accounted into four stages. Progressing in a weekly time basis.

**First Stage**

The victims scent will change to a sweet alluring smell that may attract demons. The person will also have an increase in sex drive. Do things they wouldn't normally do. Which gets stronger in the second stage.

**Second Stage**

The victim has to cum. The victim will have to cum, usually by their own hand. Most don't even know they are doing it till they experience release.

**Third Stage**

Someone has to make the victim cum. Usually the victim will be engrossed in pleasuring themselves and will accept the help of anyone in the vicinity (human, demon, ect., ). It is important that the person is watched while in this stage. The victim will not be able to get true release unless helped. They will be in a pleasurable pained vertigo until release is achieved.

**Forth stage **

Someone has to come inside the person cursed. The victim will need the essence of another person. They will lose their mind or die this is not done. However the person who helped the victim in the third stage cannot help them in this last stage.

There is no known way to counter act this curse when it is complete.'

Nero slowly got out of her chair after she read this passage.

"You can't be serious." She mumbled. Shaking her head to herself.

"Vergil this can't be right? Can it?" She looked over to the blue hunter. His eyes were grave.

"I wrote this book Nero. I did the research myself. I have seen this curse in action. Yes it is true. If you have this mark on your person." Vergil took the book and turned the page. On the page was a beautiful drawing. A sword was standing behind a shield. On the face of the shield was a silhouette of a man and a woman facing each other. The woman was holding a light colored rose. One that was in the middle of opening. The man was holding a red rose of the same color but a shade lighter. It almost looked like it was on the verge of closing. Rose thorns covered the shield on all sides. Crossing on the front of the face of the shield. It looked like a beautiful prison like metaphor. In between the man and woman stood an hourglass. The sand slowly pouring down.

"The color of the roses signify the rate of change of the curse. In this picture the person is question was a male turned female. Like you. The rose for the female was opening and the males is closing. If it was female to male then it would be the opposite. The rose would wilt on the female side while the male's rose would open. The hourglass signifies the time that has elapsed." Vergil explained. Once again the room fell silent.

"What happens when the four weeks are up?" Dante asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Then Nero will remain a female." The scholar said as he filled up his cup. Nero looked completely shocked.

"Unless the demon is slain and Nero baths in their blood. Before the curse cements itself and become permanent. "

"M-Maybe I don't have the mark and this is the wrong curse." Nero said hopefully. She truly prayed that this was all a big mistake.

"Please show us where he bit you Nero." Vergil asked. She nodded and did as she was told. She stood up and slowly took off her shirt.

"On my shoulder." She mumbled. There in stark contrast to her skin was the tattoo, sitting innocently above her bra strap. Her tattoo looked close to the one in the book.

"Kid I'm sorry but…" Dante didn't even have to finish the sentence. Nero had known that this was the curse she was under since she read the first page. She quietly put her shirt back on. The silence in the room was defining.

"Why are you guys so silent for. All we have to do is kill a demon and bath in his blood. The real crappy is the blood bath I have to look forward to. I mean, ew. Trish it looks like I am going to owe you a shit load of clothes after this. Haha!" Nero laughed. Everyone looked to Nero.

"Well that's it true. We are demon hunters. And I wouldn't be that hard to find a simple demon." Vergil said. Smiling slightly.

"Yeah. If you would tell me what this demon looks like I can see if my contacts have any information on him." Trish supplied.

"And I can get information from any demon I pass." Lady said.

"We will get you back to normal kid." Dante promised. Nero just smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."Nero said with more vigor than she felt.

OxO

" I'm whipped. I'm crashing." Nero said as she stood from her seat. Lady and Trish said their goodnights and went back to planning on how to get information on Demonis. Vergil had brought his books and notes down to search, for an answer to combat the curse that didn't involve the demon. Vergil gave a good night. Dante looked up from his pile and gave her a weary smile.

"Goodnight Nero." He smiled.

"Goodnight Dante." Was it just her or had his smile gotten more luscious over the past few hours. Why did she want him to push her down to the bed and ravish her? She quickly turned and headed out of the kitchen before she could examine him in closer detail. Or maybe have him examine her. She quickly got upstairs and closed the door behind her.

**Lack of sleep has turned me into a pervert. Well…its not like I haven't thought of him doing things like that before…but not so much in one night. I wonder….would it be so bad to stay a female. **Nero thought as she slipped out of her clothes and into her nightgown she retrieved from her closet. She lay down and kept moving until she found a comfortable position. Her eyes grew heavy and she soon found herself on the edge of sleep.

**Would Dante think of me…more than just a friend if..I stayed this way. Maybe If I could….be with Dante…this wouldn't be…..so…bad….. **She thought as she fell asleep.

Only time would tell what could happen now.

OxO

Please review and thanks for reading! ^^


	7. Helping Out A Friend

Hello people! I have updated. I hope you like it! And I know that it is taking me FOREVER to update but my mind has been running on slow. This is my first sex scene so be gentle please. If there are any questions of if you have something you wanna tell me then you can PM me. I would love to hear from you guys on how I'm doing. And just a warning. There will be a yuri scene coming up. I will tell you when. ^^

Chapter 7: Helping Out A Friend

-OxO-

"_I'm whipped. I'm crashing." Nero said as she stood from her seat. Lady and Trish said their goodnights and went back to planning on how to get information on Demonis. Vergil had brought his books and notes down to search, for an answer to combat the curse that didn't involve the demon. Vergil gave a good night. Dante looked up from his pile and gave her a weary smile._

_"Goodnight Nero." He smiled._

_"Goodnight Dante." Was it just her or had his smile gotten more luscious over the past few hours. Why did she want him to push her down to the bed and ravish her? She quickly turned and headed out of the kitchen before she could examine him in closer detail. Or maybe have him examine her. She quickly got upstairs and closed the door behind her._

_**Lack of sleep has turned me into a pervert. Well…its not like I haven't thought of him doing things like that before…but not so much in one night. I wonder….would it be so bad to stay a female. **__Nero thought as she slipped out of her clothes and into her nightgown she retrieved from her closet. She lay down and kept moving until she found a comfortable position. Her eyes grew heavy and she soon found herself on the edge of sleep._

_**Would Dante think of me…more than just a friend if..I stayed this way. Maybe If I could….be with Dante…this wouldn't be…..so…bad….. **__She thought as she fell asleep._

-OxO-

-Third week-

"Dante. Dante please… Oh God…..Mnn…m-more. ….yessss…..yes…" Nero whimpered as Dante pushed harder into her. Her hair splayed all around her. Her body hot and tensing. She was going to explode.

"Nero…" Dante groaned as his speed increased.

"Almost…there! Dante…almost….close….so…." Nero's head was thrown back. Dante smirked that smile that always drove Nero wild. Close. Her release was so close. She could feel her entire body coming together to blow apart. She was cumm-

Rinnnnnnnnnng!

"Fuck!"Nero shot up looking back and forth for the source of the noise. She had almost fallen out of the bed as soon as she looked for the source of the noise.

Rinnnnnnnnnng!

"Son of a bitch!" Nero grumbled as she located the object.

Rinnnnnnnnnng!

With more force than was needed she turned off her alarm.

"Stupid loud bastard." The huntress mumbled as she pulled herself out of the bed. Quickly walking to the bathroom, she clicking on the light she looked into the mirror. It didn't take long to getting used to the whole female thing. However the dreams were something else. They started a few days ago. She didn't know what to make of them. At first. She soon figured out that she could feel everything that was happening to her in them. She could feel his hands, his mouth… everything. Her hands found her lips. The index finger ran back and forth on her upper lip. The rose colored skin tingled from the touch. Shaking her head took a long shower. Maybe she needed to take a break. From all of the demon hunting. Maybe she could focus on how to tell Dante how she felt.

_But what if he only thinks of you as a friend? What if no matter what he doesn't want you? What will you do then? _A voice sounded in Nero's head.

_Then I'm majorly SOL,_She silently answered back. After pulling on her clothes she headed downstairs to see that everyone was already there.

"Morning." Nero, walking into the kitchen she headed straight for the table. A chorus of "hey" and "mornings" echoed in the room around her.

"Status report." Nero sat down at the table grabbing a cup of O.J on the way.

"I couldn't find out anything from the demons I caught." Lady said as she filled her cup with coffee.

"And my contacts said that they couldn't find anything in the under." Trish said from her perch on the counter. Nero could swear this woman was part bird in a past life. Never really liked touching the ground. Even her fighting style matched. Always flying around the field. Kind of like she was dancing instead of fighting. Vergil hummed.

"I have yet found anything that could be of use to finding this particular demon or finding anything to reversing this curse." Nero sighed. Then turned to the last person in the room. The only person who always seemed to make her blood boil.

"What about you Dante?" Said hunter shook his head.

"Damn." Nero said. The room settled in an uncomfortable silence. "Come on guys...don't worry. I mean we will find him. It will just taking a little longer than we planned it to." Taking a sip from her cup she sighed. Everyone was in their own world. "Lets go and kill some demons. Maybe if we take a job together we will have a better chance of finding out more information on the bastard. Or maybe we can draw him out?" Nero suggested after getting tired of the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. Lets go.".Dante smiled. Everyone nodded as they got up to retrieve their gear.

-oXo-

Dante rushed through Devil May Cry's doors. His normal blue eyes had smoke wisps of red running thou out them. Rushing a groaning Nero upstairs he was thankful when Lady quickly opened the door. He set The formerly male huntress down as gently as possible on the bed. He stood there looking down at her from the side of the bed. She was blowing out gusts of air in unsteady breaths. A thin layer of sweat covered her body. He could smell her. Her scent was dripped with something...sweet.

_Mine. Take. Mine. Take. Mine. Take. Mine. Take. Mine. _His blood roared in his ears. When a groan surpassed her luscious lips a growl rumbled in his chest. He gave a glare of warning when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Dante. It is o.k. I can handle this. You should go downstairs and hang with Vergil and Trish." Dante blinked and gave a stiff nod. Lady's voice was soft and calming enough to get through to him. Helping Dante think slightly clearer. It took most of his willpower to turn around and walk out. Quickly shutting the door he damn near ran back down the stairs. Trish and Vergil were waiting downstairs for him. Trish was spinning her guns on the tips of her fingers. Vergil was just standing by the window. Although everything was quiet the tension was heavy. Dante parked himself down onto the couch. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and let his head fall onto the back of the couch.

"Don't...worry Dante...she is going to be...alright." Trish said. Her voice harsher than normal thanks to her fangs poking out of her gums slightly. Her normal blue eyes had a tint of red.

"Yes. Remember, we knew this was going to happen. We just didn't expect it to happen during a run out. That was our own misjudgment at fault." Vergil was close to the door looking out the window. His normal cool mask was pulled into a slight frown. His slightly tinted eyes meet Dante's. "Mary will take care of her. We need not worry." Vergil's voice was calm but strained. The smell was affecting everyone.

"Yeah." Dante kept his eyes closed. He could not move from this spot. Or else he would go up stairs. The best thing they could do right now was to let Mary handle the kid. He looked to the weapons that adorned his wall. He frowned. Were they vibrating? Yes. Apparently the curse affected all things demon. He let his head fall limp again. All they could do was wait.

-oXo-

-Yuri scene-  
"Shit." The huntress watched as the silver haired female moved her hands up and down her body. "Damn it." Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose between her first finger and her thumb. Ever since the day Vergil had told them what the curse was and how it would affect Nero, all of the demon hunters had a talk. Lady was chosen to help Nero out in this phase because she was the only human in the group. She wouldn't be driven to take Nero like the others would. Though to say she was completely unaffected would be a lie. The scent coming off of Nero was wonderful. It was sweet. Not like a 'ice cream left in the sun' sweet. More like a rich caramel sweet.

"L-Lady..." Lady opened her eyes. Nero was on the bed, hand between legs. Vigorously rubbing her finger over her clit through her panties. "P-please...it hurts..." Lady felt bad for her. If she was herself she would never beg like that. Not that Lady know what she was like when she got horny. Well except for all those times when she was a guy and he was moaning Dante's name while he was masturbating.

"I'm coming dear." Calmly, Lady removed her ammo belt. Placing it on the floor next to the bed along with her gun. Laying next the Nero, Lady removed her hands. A whimper of frustration echoed from the younger hunter. "Its alright Nero. I'll take care of you." Lady said as she started to peel off Nero's clothes. Soon the younger female was completely naked.

"Lady..." Kisses and nips where placed all along her neck and collarbone. The heat that Nero had been feeling had cooled down slightly. "Please...can't wait..." Nero moaned as Mary sucked on one of her dusted pink peaks. She arched into the warmth of the mouth on her. The raven haired woman gave a hard suck. "Ah!" Nero could feel her mind fog up. Her body only wanting to focus on the sensations it was feeling.

"I'm going to go down on you alright?" Blowing gently on the pert nipple she got a vigorous nod. Taking her time, making sure Nero was comfortable, Lady moved further down kissing and sucking until she hit the juncture of Nero's legs. Gently pushing them apart her legs she noted the innocent pink of the skin there. The smooth folds were glossy with her anticipation. Her nerve center was swelling with need. "Nero...if it weren't a dire situation I would spend as much time as possible working you till you couldn't speak right. Maybe I'll get the chance when all of this is over. Do you like that idea Nero?" without waiting for an answer she gave a light lick on the outside folds.

"Ah!" Nero's hips surged upward. Everything she was feeling was multiplied. Her hands grabbed the covers at her sides. "Please...don't tease...won't be able to...take it..." Nero whined. Her legs were shaking.

"Alright Nero," Lady's tongue gave a full lick up the huntress slit. Tasting the sweet nectar. Grabbing Nero's hips gently Lady settled herself on the bed. She started with slow steady strokes of her tongue along the lips. Then she progressed to sucking on the clit. The younger was moaning her name by time she was close. However for some reason, though she was being pleasured, she needed something more. Lady had been eating her out for an hour and it felt amazing. But she was still missing something. Nero was close to tears. "Lady...please..." Lady who was still licking looked up.

"What do you need Nero?" Nero bit her lip in a way making her look so...well in a word...fuckable.

"I need you to...put something in me..." She wiggled her hips to emphasize her words. Lady breathed against Nero, making her whimper.

"Alright." Pulling away from the smooth mound, Mary settled herself next to Nero on the bed. Pulling the smaller female in to her, kissing her. Moaning Nero eagerly kissed back. Running her hand up Nero's inner thigh, Lady's tongue played with silver haired females. Smiling when Nero opened her legs, the brunette slid one finger along her lips.

"Ah! Lady!" Pulling herself away, she arched into the hand, Lady didn't have to worry if she was wet enough. She was dripping. Sliding one finger into the hole Lady was pleased to hear the strangled moan escape Nero. Her finger was getting sucking in.

_Well...I don't have to worry that she is hurting_. Lady thought as she started pumping the finger in and out of the younger demon huntress.

"M-more pleas-s-s-se...Lady..." Nero ground herself on to the invading appendage. The woman quickly added two more digits. Time passed and all too soon Nero came with scream. Her wail echoing in the small room. When her climax ended she passed out. Lady slide her fingers out and put them in her mouth. Sucking on them gently. Tasting the younger again.

"Sweet with a hint of spicy. You better watch out Dante. Or I might take her for myself." Chuckling the huntress got up and got a washcloth from the bathroom.

"I be down in a minute!" She yelled as she walked back into Nero's room. Whipping Nero down, Mary made sure to get all of her clean enough to sleep comfortably and moved her to the dry side of the bed. Tucking her in, she smoothed her hair out her face.

"I can't promise anything but...know we will do our damndest to find this son of a bitch. So...please rest well Nero. Because something is telling me that the hardship has only just started." Shaking her head Lady got up from the bed. She hated when she got feelings like this. Cause most of the time they were right.

-oXo-

-Yuri scene over-  
Grabbing her weapons and her ammo belt she walked out the room. Quietly she closed the door behind her, Lady walked down stairs to see only Dante sitting on the coach. Vergil and Trish were gone..

"Where are the other two?" Smiling as she came back from the kitchen with two beers. Sending one sailing to the man in red, who caught it without lifting his head.

"They left as soon as the haze lifted. I'm guessing they're fucking like bunnies somewhere." Opening the beer Dante took a large swig and gave an exasperated huff.

"Aw don't sound so sad Dante. Do you want me to help you out?" Smirking over the bottle, Lady gave a deliberate lick of her lips.

"Naw. It's alright Lady." The red twin laughed. Mary smiled. Getting up from her seat on the corner of the lone desk in the living room she walked over to Dante and bent down in front of him.

"Dante I have something to tell you." She stood there for all of three seconds before grabbing the man's chin and pulling him into a kiss. Dante was in shock until Lady pulled away.

"Just thought I let you get a taste of her. Believe me...it is so much better straight from the source." Smirking Mary pulled away. "Well...I'll leave you to your thoughts. See you later Dante." Waving happily as she walked toward the exit, Mary got to the door. "Oh and one more thing." She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder. "You ought to know that when Nero came...she screamed your name. Just a heads up. See you later." With that she left the hunter alone. Dante opened his mouth to say something. Then closed it. Chucking he really couldn't say anything at all.

"So...she screamed my name when she came hm. Well I hope I can make her scream it again on my own." Sighing, he looked up stairs. Knowing Nero was fast asleep by the sound of her calm breathing. "Fuck. Only the kid can make my life a living hell while showing me heaven." Then he lowered his voice. "Don't worry kid. I will always be there for you." Whispering this gently to himself, Dante got up and went to his room. Maybe they will have better luck tomorrow. They could only see. Time was quickly running out. However, no matter the outcome, by time this was over Dante was going to tell Nero how he felt. No matter what skin Nero was wearing. To Dante she would always be Nero. Female or male.

_And if he or she thinks me a pervert...they honestly haven't begun to touch the surface. I hope what Lady told me was truth. Because I want to be with Nero. Nero is my everything. _Shaking his head Dante went to his room. He had a massive hard on to take care of.

-OxO-

Please review. ^^


	8. Is It Really A Dream

I know it is short. I have been trying. I really have. But real life loves to interfere. I will try and update soon. I just didn't have the time. And the muses were not on my side. (sigh) I hope you can forgive me for the late updates. I will try harder next time.

Chapter 8: Is It Really A Dream?

Recap:

"So...she screamed my name when she came hm…. Well I hope I can make her scream it again on my own." Sighing, he looked up stairs. Knowing Nero was fast asleep by the sound of her calm breathing. "Fuck. Only the kid can make my life a living hell while showing me heaven." Then he lowered his voice. "Don't worry kid. I will always be there for you." Whispering this gently to himself, Dante got up and went to his room. Maybe they will have better luck tomorrow. They could only see. Time was quickly running out. However, no matter the outcome, by time this was over Dante was going to tell Nero how he felt. No matter what skin Nero was wearing. To Dante she would always be Nero. Female or male.

_And if he or she thinks me a pervert...they honestly haven't begun to touch the surface. I hope what Lady told me was truth. Because I want to be with Nero. Nero is my everything. _Shaking his head Dante went to his room. He had a massive hard on to take care of.

-OxO-

Time was running out. She only had so long before the curse became permanent.

"Shit!" Running past tree after tree, the female hunter dived under the vines of one of the bushes to her right. Letting her force of gravity shift and she fell into a crouch as a large scythe passed over her head. Firing Blue Rose three times in quick succession she dodge another slice as a reaper came behind her. Quickly reloading she fired into the heads of the three skeleton dogs behind her. They dropped like flies.

"Nero!" Looking to her right Nero saw the blonde huntress flit across the battlefield. The graceful woman was sure footed and moved hurriedly toward her. Suddenly arms sprouted from the ground. Grabbing the elder female around the throat, and midsection. She struggled and thrashed but to no avail. The giant stone arms were too thick for Nero to shoot with Blue Rose and Trish was too far away to use Red Queen.

"Trish!"Similar grunts echoed around Nero. Looking around Nero took in the scenes around her. Lady was pinned under a Hell Gluttony. Her neck in its claws. Vergil and Dante surrounded by Mephistos and Fausts. Back to back. Nero tried to say something to them. However her voice was not coming. Suddenly she felt herself frozen in place. Nothing was holding her. But something was wrong. She couldn't move her body. Her arms and legs were frozen. She could do nothing as her friends struggled to gain some advantage.

_Do you see little one. You can do nothing. I have you. But I will allow you to watch as your friends get slaughtered. _Nero watched as the Stone arms closed on Trish. Her beautiful blue eyes went wide before the stone arms began squeezing.

Nero wanted to scream when she heard the snap. The huntress blue eyes went dull as blood dripped from her lips. There was a sudden tearing sound. Nero turned just in time to see the a Hell Gluttony tear Lady's head completely off her body. The bicolored eyed huntress chest was ripped open. The demon had pieces of her throat on its unforgiving metallic hands. Nero wanted to yell. Cry. Shout in anger and anguish, but nothing escaped her lips. A hand stroked the side of her face.

_Don't worry little one. I will make sure to take very good care of you. You will be so happy. Our young will look beautiful. _The silky voice whispered in her ear_. _Nero looked down. Her stomach was round.

'That can't be! I wasn't -I can't be- Not with his-' She could feel the tears in her eyes. She was pregnant and all of her friends were all dying.

"Ne…Nero…" She slowly turned her eyes. Vergil was holding his side and was separated from Dante. Seeing him battling for his life and his brothers Nero groaned in pain. She couldn't do anything. She was useless.

…_.I'm sorry …..please forgive…..me….!. __Even though she couldn't say is out loud she whispered it in her head._

"_Nero….!" Dante screamed as he tried to slash his way to her. Blood dripped from the corners of lips. His slashing cuts ripping through the demons that seemed endless. Vergil had multiple scythes sticking from his back. He was still fighting his best. Warding off the impending attacks as best as he could._

_No….no Dante don't give up…please….don't leave me….I…I can't live without….you…please…..__ all off her silent pleading went unheard. Looking for Vergil again Nero gasped silently. He was nailed to a giant cross. The reapers scythes sticking out of his chest. His head hanging down. His blood splattered on his hair._

_Trying not to throw up she looked around on the battlefield for Dante. She could not find him anywhere. She couldn't lose him to. He was all she had left._

_Dante! Dante! _Fear started to bubble in her chest. The dark pulse of agony was tearing her apart.

_There he is my pet…look. _Nero looked in front of her. Dante was on his knees hands tied around his back. His beautiful silver hair was splattered with blood and other fluids. His clothes were soiled with the remnants of demons gone and past. His clothes were cut in places. A giant chunk of his signature coat was missing. Parts of his pants were singed. He lifted his head. One eye was swollen shut and his other was cut above the eye. Most Likely bathing his vision red. His lower lip was busted. Still to Nero he was one of the most beautiful things in the world. She wanted to reach for him. To tell him all the things she never was able to tell him before.

_Now I want you to do a small thing for me my pet. I want you to do is kill him__._ Nero could feel her heartbeat sputter.

_No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!_ She cried in her head. Even as she felt her body move she fought for control. Her left hand extended and in it was placed Yamato. The handle of the blade was one she knew well. The chittering of the demon was loud in her ears as she took controlled and precise steps forward. Like a marionette being controlled by a puppeteer.

Stop! Please stop! Her body moved without her consent. With every step she moved closer and closer to Dante. When she halted she was a mere foot in front of him. Looking down into the dark blue eyes she had grown to love she whimpered in her thoughts.

_I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._ She could feel tears streaming down her eyes. Even as her arms raised above her head she kept trying to gain some control. Dante smiled at her looking resigned.

"I love you Nero." His smile broke her. The love that radiated from his eyes made her feel like her heart was collapsing. Her arm start to descend. Everything felt as if it was moving in slow motion.

"Nero..." This was it. She was going to kill the only person she ever fell in love with.

"Nero!" Any second now she was going to connect with his neck. Decapitating him. Severing his head from his body killing him. His blood on her hands.

"NERO!" She shot her hand out and grabbed Blue Rose. Pointing it to the intruders face she panted as she was hyper aware of everything. The sun was high in the sky. Her body was drenched with sweat. A loud keening sound was echoing in her skull. The sounds and smells of the world returning. The gentle scent of the candle she kept lite on her dresser. Cinnamon. Sounds of foot traffic outside her window.

"Nero...its me..." Focusing on the room, her senses collecting one by one. The air was stale. The light was too bright. Sounds too loud. Wait. Silver hair. Blue eyes. Dante. Dante was in front of her.

"Dante..." Hands up, showing he had no weapons. His silver hair was unkempt. Swept up and around his head. Morning shadow ran along his cheeks and chin. His blue eyes searching for signs of recognition. His old white wife beater was stained from pizza sauce and beer. His black leather pants were half zipped up. Without thinking Nero launched herself into Dante's arms. His warm body tethering her to the earth. She could feel herself shaking with uncontrollable tremors. Warm arms encircling her. Nero knew she was too close to breaking.

"Its alright Nero. I'm here. I'm here." His hand running up and down her back. She let him. The safety of his arms were more comforting than the feel of her weapons in her hands. She continued to quake in his arms. He hushed and rocked her. Soothing words cascaded in her ears. When she finally had a grip on herself, Nero eased away from him. Turning her head away in embarrassment.

"Thanks." Mumbling she pulled the sheet higher over her chest.

"No problem." His hand gently touched her cheek. Rubbing the skin just under her eye. When he pulled his hand away she sighed in disappointment.

"I'll see you downstairs alright?" He got up from the bed and headed to the door.

"Yeah. I'm just taking a quick shower." she hustled to her closet. Trying to distract herself from the nightmare that has been playing inside her head a day after the third phase of the curse hit. No matter what the same feeling of dread rips through her every time she slept. Almost like it was a prophetic dream. Shaking her head she grabbed a pair of shorts and a plain white tee. Deciding she rather not have on a bra she went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of black panties. Walking down the hall she went to the bathroom and clicked on the light. Her reflection was healthy and unaffected by the nightmares. Her body was fine. Her mind was not. The images never quite leaving her. Playing on shadows like a bad horror movie. She shuddered as she stepped into the shower. She really needed something else to keep her brain on.

-OxO-

Dante sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee that had long gone cold. He stared at the dark liquid as if he could divine the solution to this catastrophe. For the past three days Nero has been having the same nightmare. They all die. Leaving her pregnant with the bastards child. His hands tighten with the effort to keep calm. He closed his eyes and tried to zen some semblance of control. However that never works and they were running out of time. Sighing Dante looked to the ceiling knowing Nero was above him. In the shower. Water dripping down her skin. Mind suddenly supply a very nice thought. He was inside the stall licking the drops off her as he pushed into her slowly. She would mewl and whimper as he held her against the wall. Feeling her walls contract against his co-

"Dante!" When he heard his name damn near screamed he almost jumped like a guilty teenager with his hands caught down his pants. He only barely stopped himself.

"Huh?" His looked back down to find the one who shocked him out his wonderful fantasy. He found the caller. Trish was sitting on the edge of the cabinet holding a coffee cup.

Her look of confusion was would've been funny if not for the gleam of in her eyes. Like the cat catching the mouse in the corner nibbling on the cheeze. She must've know the subject on his mind. She always did. Damn it. "I said is she alright?"

"As alright as she could be in this situation." Dante took a sip of his coffee and blanched. Trish clicked her tongue and sighed. Walking over she took the now mud filled cup and replaced it with a fresh cup. Dante gave her a grateful smile and drank silently. Nero came down a few minutes later. Her hair was still damp on her shoulders. She was still trying to dry it with a thick blue towel.

"Hey Trish. Whats going on." Walking right to coffee maker she pressed the button for hot water. When the draining was finished she grabbed a peach tea bag from the little tea stand on the counter and sat down at the table.

"Still nothing." She shook her head back and forth. Her blonde hair sliding off her shoulder. "How are you Nero. I know you must hate being stuck in the house all day." The slight sympathetic Trish gave her smile made Nero feel worst.

"Well, nothing can help it. Since I would only be a hindrance in the field. With the damned demons coming after me all the fucking time. Besides, this is a break for me. I've been doing some yoga to balance out. I'm pretty good at it. Till Dante leaves the seat up." Giving a lopsided smile to the two hunters when the laughed, Nero gently blew on the tea. Watching the steam rise and disappear as it reached the ceiling. Disappearing into thin air. How could it be possible for a three weeks feel like years and seconds all at the same time. Nero shook her hand as she took a grateful sip of the herbal blend.

"Nero!" Lady came into the kitchen with a grin. Her eyes shining. Slamming down a stack of papers on the table. "I think I got the location of your tooth fairy right here."

"Alright. What do you got?"

"Downtown in the city of Kysis there is a club called Incubus." She snorted. "He is always there on Thursdays and guess what? I'll only take a few hours to get there. " .

"How did you find him?" Vergil asked as he walked in. His hair perfect. And his attire matched. A polo shirt and shorts. His hair spiked. Did he even use gel?

"I found one of his subordinates on one of my hunts. Now all we have to do is grab the bastard, and slice him, and we will have our cocky Nero back." She said laughing at her own joke. Everyone groaned.

"All jokes aside..." Trish shook her head. "We need to get that demon. Nero. Do you want to risk going out. I mean you have been cooped up for three days. But who knows when you last attack is going to be." As a unit the all looked to her. Nero considered her options. It would be much harder to find the little fuck, catch him and drag his ass back to the shop. Plus with two hunters down... since someone will have to watch over her.

"I say lets go. We all need to go. He is a tricky son of a bitch. I want to get this shit over with as fast as possible. With all of us we could nab this bastard and nail him to a wall."

"Are you sure Nero?" Dante asked.

"Lets go." Everyone nodded. They all left the kitchen to grab and gear they might need.

"Nero..." Said person turned when they hear Dante speak.

"Yeah?" He closed his eyes as if to calm himself.

"When this is over, no matter the outcome. I need to talk with you." It was odd seeing Dante so serious. But damned Nero if she didn't feel special

"Alright." A look of relief was on Dante's face. Then the grin was back. Damn this man. Always making her feel...so cared for...why did she want to cry a little and throw herself in his arms...

_I blame it on the female hormones. _Nero thought as she got ready to leave.

"Nero."

"Huh? Wha-" Suddenly she was pulled into a kiss. Dante's mouth on hers sent pleasure down her spine.

"If things go right...that will be just the beginning." He murmured against her lips. When he pulled away, Nero had to grip the counter to stay upright. "I'll see you in the car." With that he turned and left the kitchen.

"Oh fuck..." A tingling started from her lips. To her breasts. And finally stopping between her thighs. "If Dante does that again...I might die before I even get to kill the Winged bastard." She pulled herself off the counter a few minutes later. As quickly as she could she walked up the stairs and closed herself in the room. Leaning against the door with a loud sigh. "This is going to be a very enlightening trip..." Blushing down to the roots of her hair she started grabbing her ammo and weapons.

OxO

Please review and thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
